The SuperBat From Krypton
by RexBlazer1
Summary: Superman/Batman fusion.  Please review, it helps motivate me to keep the story going.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Fathers

8:30 pm, May 7, 1970, Smallville, Kansas.

A wealthy couple drive in their blue Chevy Impala convertible. The man's name is Thomas Wayne, and sitting next to him is his lovely pregnant wife, Martha. The two of them are discussing their unborn child's future, as well as the child's name.

"Rose. Emily. Constance."

"Constance? Really?"

"It was my grandmother's name!"

"How about...Bruce."

"Bruce? Sounds like a boxer! Pug-nosed. A real heavyweight. Besides, we're having a girl. She'll grow up to be a doctor. And an architect. Possibly also an astronaut."

"I love you, Thomas. And occasionally agree with you. I agreed to become Mrs. Wayne. I agreed to spend our vacation driving cross-country. Pregnant. But this is where I draw the line. We're having a son, and his name is going to be-"

"LOOK OUT!" With a loud screech, Thomas pulled the car to the side of the road. A fiery object flew out of the sky and nearly hit them, but landed in a now burning section of the cornfield. After taking his breath of relief, Thomas got out of the car to inspect what nearly hit him and Martha. "That was amazing..."

"What was it?"

"Some kind of comet-my stars-it's a vehicle-" His inspection of the fallen object showed it to be an advanced, technological sphere. All the technology appeared to be centered around a single, glowing, yellow crystal of some kind.

"Don't you go near that! It could be dangerous!"

"Amazing! It's cold to the touch." Thomas moved his hand closer to the glowing crystal.

"That doesn't mean you have to touch it! Thomas Wayne-"

"No, it's okay! It's-" Once he touches the crystal, a large light flashes before Thomas's eyes, making him think he should really listen to his wife more often.

The last thing he hears is Martha warning from the car. When he wakes up, he sees that he's not in Smallville anymore.

He finds himself in an alien surrounding. Everywhere he looks, he sees people dressed in robes and tunics, some light and some dark. The buildings appear to be made of crystal, and flags on the sides of the buildings that have hieroglyphic symbols in a language he doesn't recognize. He looks up and sees not only flying vehicles, but that the sky shows the cosmos, and a giant red sun.

Thomas is perplexed by his situation. He feels intact, physically anyway. He ponders as to whether or not he's dreaming, or hallucinating. Thomas begins to wonder if he's dead, then he sees floating men in suits come towards him, and decides that if dead is the case, Heaven has incredible toys!

He settles against the thought of being dead. After all, Thomas Wayne is a doctor, a scientist. He trusts empirical evidence. He could hear the conversations, feel the heat of the sun. A red sun. This is real. This is happening!

Thomas hears one of the floating men speak to him directly. He doesn't understand the language, but he doesn't need to. A robed man with a full beard, mustache, and combed hair comes to Thomas's rescue. Thomas notices something about his rescuer. He can hear it in his voice. A natural authority when he speaks to the suited floating men. Thomas likes him already.

The two walk away towards what appears to be a parked floating car-like vehicle. "Welcome, my friend. My name is Jor-El."

"Thomas Wayne. Wait- You speak English?"

"Come. It's not safe to speak here. Paranoia runs high in these difficult times."

Thomas is confused, this man doesn't look the least bit surprised to see him. "Where am I?"

"Your body remains safely on your planet. But your mind is given form on the planet Krypton. Thousands of light-years from your home." Jor-El start's the car with a whirring sound as they fly towards the destination he wants to take them to.

"This is impossible!"

"You sound like the bureaucrats I recently had the displeasure of addressing. I'll tell you what I told them. This isn't impossible. This is science." Science. He could really speak Thomas's language. They reached their destination, a large cave-like opening in the crystal that formed everything around them, with a large symbol at the entrance that looked like an S. "Thomas Wayne, welcome to the House of El."

Once they are out of the car and inside the cave-like house, Thomas sees lights and statues everywhere. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I need your help-"

Suddenly the two are interrupted by a female figure. A robed, pregnant woman comes around the corner. She speaks to Jor-El in the alien language, in a stern loving wife way. Thomas sees that she's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as his Martha. Thomas gathers from the conversation that the woman's name is Lara. Thomas thinks the name is lovely. But he notices the look on Jor-El's face, saying that he was hoping to avoid this. Thomas decides it's best that he doesn't say much. He greets Lara in the alien language as best he can, hoping he got it right.

Jor-El takes Thomas to the door of another room and opens it by pressing his palm to the wall.

"My wife uses that same tone with me."

"I suppose some things are universal."

"You're having a baby? Martha and I are expecting our first in a few months!"

"Yes. Our first child as well. A son. And that is why I have brought you here." The enter the room and Thomas finds he's in a laboratory. "This is my laboratory. For months I have been searching the heavens, looking for a safe place to send my child."

"Send your child? I don't understand..."

Jor-El pulled up some holographic images with his machines. "Unlike your world, so vibrant, so alive, Krypton is dying. For months I have been trying to convince the ruling council of the truth. Soon our planet's unstable core will explode, destroying every living thing."

"Why can't you leave? Find a new home somewhere..."

"It is too late. Our civilization once spanned hundreds of star systems. But war and disease have crippled us. We have become a race ruled by paranoia and fear. After the collapse of our empire, the ruling council banned all interstellar travel." Jor-El pressed a button and a small spacecraft came out of the wall. "I have the means to construct only one ship capable of sustaining life. A ship small enough to escape Krypton's orbit without the council's knowledge. If I send my son away inside, he will be the only survivor of Krypton."

"But why am _I_ here? How can I help you?"

"I have sent probes to habitable worlds throughout the galaxy, so that I might find the planet best suited to be my son's new home. When you touched the crystal in the probe, it sent your consciousness here and reproduced your physical form as a tactile hologram. The effect is only temporary, but the data I receive about your biology and environment is invaluable. As is the chance to meet face to face. For me to learn about your world through you. As I seek a new home for my son, I consider how each world would change him. There are civilizations that value knowledge above all else. And others that measure their heroes by their scars. I have even breached the space between dimensions to find a planet whose inhabitants live like gods. And then we have your planet. It's unique characteristics make it a suitable habitat for Kryptonian life."

Thomas is unsure what to tell Jor-El. Does he say that Earth is where he should send his only child? "I can't lie to you Jor-El. We're not the most peaceful corner of the galaxy. We have a special talent for embracing the worst aspects of our nature. But I believe that humanity if fundamentally decent. I come from a troubled place called Gotham. But it's my home and I will do everything I can to save it. I think most people on Earth feel that way about their homes. I can't tell you where to send your son. But if he does come to Earth, I know he'll have a chance at a good meaningful life. And if I found him, I'd raise him as I would my own."

Jor-El lights up, as though he'd heard the thing he's been wanting to hear all along. "Thomas, there is something you should know. Your yellow sun..."

Thomas saw his hands start to disappear. "Wait-What's happening...?"

"The probe's effect is wearing off. You will soon awaken on your planet."

Thomas began to fade even faster. "Wait. Do you even know your child's name yet? If we ever get to meet..."

"Kal. His name will be Kal."

"Kal. Yes. If we have a boy, Martha wants to call him Bruce..."

"Bruce. It is a good name." Then Thomas finally faded away from the House of El. He found himself back in the cornfields of Smallville, Kansas. Martha was standing there, worried.

"Thomas, what just happened?"

"Martha, we need to gather all these pieces, I suspect we'll have a visitor soon."

* * *

><p>9:01 pm, February 22, 1971, Gotham Observatory.<p>

Thomas Wayne had spent the last few months trying to prepare himself for a lot of things. His wife Martha had given birth to their son, Bruce Kane Wayne, three days ago. Kane was Martha's maiden name. Thomas was wondering if he would be ready to be a father not only to his biological son, but also to the son of Jor-El.

He also pondered what Jor-El was trying to tell him about Earth's sun before he left Krypton. How and why would that effect things?

Thomas sat looking through the telescope at Gotham Observatory as these things ran through his mind. For months, he'd not only been trying to understand the technology of the Kryptonian probe that Jor-El sent, he'd also been searching the heavens for any sign of a small ship. Thomas joked that it would be like the stork coming from outer space. The technology was incredible, but the probe wasn't enough for him to study and reverse-engineer.

Two nights after the event, he told Martha everything about his mental journey to the alien world. She found it hard to believe at first but came to accept it. Martha even found the idea that she would be raising two sons delightful.

But this night, Thomas Wayne is focused on searching for the Kryptonian child's vessel to show itself in the sky. Soon, he sees a moving object moving across the sky. At first he's thinks it's another plane, but he notices that it's not moving in an airplane-like pattern, and it's not flashing a blue-green color like a plane. It appears to be getting closer and closer. Thomas soon realizes that this must be the vessel he's been searching for, and it's coming towards him.

Thomas gets up from his seat at the telescope, runs out of the building, and into the street. He looks to the sky and sees the object getting bigger and closer. From where he was standing, the object looked like a ball of fire descending from the sky. Mr. Wayne runs down the alley next to him and finds that it's a dead end. He wants to see this vessel up close, but not so close it would kill him.

Thomas turns around fast when he hears the sounds of the object approaching him. It has a whirring sound to it, then a booming crash noise when it smashes through the buildings and two yards in front of Thomas. He takes steps closer to it, the flames start to die out, revealing a crystalline rocket-like vessel. Thomas puts his hand in front of him, feeling the heat coming off the crystal ship start to cool off. He touches the ship once, but immediately pulls it back because of the heat. A few more seconds and it is alright to touch the craft, and upon further inspection, a large hole is visible. Mr. Wayne leans his head in to inspect the hole, and to his horror, finds the skeleton of a baby in the fetal position.

Various onlookers shout for an explanation. Some are shouting that it was an attack by the Soviet Union, or the Reds or Commies as they call them. Others are also panicking that it's an invasion of men from Mars.

Thomas hears the sirens come closer, but he doesn't care. He just feels saddened and ashamed that he didn't save his alien friend's only child. He failed.

* * *

><p>10:18 pm, February 24, 1971<p>

Somewhere over the Atlantic, a heavy Thunderstorm makes itself known. On the roaring waves, a cargo ship and its crew struggle to keep things together. Inside the captains quarters, a man of Arabic descent sits a desk writing in his journal. The man's name, Ra's Al Ghul. Translated his name means the "Head of the Demon". Although, despite his Arabic descent, he looks and sounds more like an Englishman. He is thought to be a legend among many, except by those who either know him, serve him, or have made the mistake of angering him. Ra's is what many might call an eco-terrorist, because he believes it is his mission to restore the planet to what he considers its former beauty.

A surprising fact about Ra's, is that he embodies the phrase, "older than he looks". He is 600 years old, something many consider impossible. For Ra's, he achieves this by bathing in the rejuvenating waters of a pool he calls the Lazarus Pit. Ra's knows the location of every Lazarus Pit all over the world, and having been a frequent user of them, he knows more about them than anyone else in the world. The main affect of the pits is to heal the sick and injured, and, as rumored, to raise the dead. Unfortunate side-effects of the pit are that anyone who uses them will suffer from a temporary insanity as well as increased strength, possibly due to adrenaline from the insanity.

This night he is traveling by sea. His destination, Western Europe. His business there is to try and topple the economy of Europe. He would achieve this secretly with his global organization called the League of Shadows.

Ra's is interrupted from his thoughts when he hears a loud thump on the deck of the ship. At first he dismisses it as cargo falling everywhere, but then one of his servants knocks on the door.

"Enter."

A man of Indian descent enters the room wearing a soaked black raincoat, "Master, there is something you must see."

"What is it?"

"The storm has caused something to wash aboard our ship. An ancient, black chest of sorts."

Getting up, Ra's turns towards his servant, "Bring it to me."

The Indian man motioned for the men outside the door to bring the chest in. Despite what the Indian said about the chest looking ancient, it appeared as though it was recently made. An inscription on the lid of the chest was written in gold, but written in a language that didn't use the Latin alphabet. It also appeared to be locked.

"We do not recognize the language Master."

"I do." Another aspect of Ra's Al Ghul was that he has genius-level intellect and is very resourceful when it comes to information. He had learned many different languages over his six-centaury longevity. This one is no different, Ancient Greek.

Ra's translates the inscription aloud, "'This chest contains my daughter Diana, from now lost paradise of Themyscira. The gods have ordered her destruction, but I, Queen Hippolyta, cannot allow this to happen. So I have cast her out to sea in the hopes that Poseidon will not claim her for Hades. Whosoever finds this chest, I pray that you will raise my child as you would your own. She will prove to be an invaluable treasure to you who find her.'"

Ra's finds this odd, "Open it."

The men pick at the locks and they open the chest. At first Ra's thinks that he will find the skeleton of a baby girl, but instead he finds an alive and crying baby girl.

Ra's and his men look at the baby and each other in bewilderment. Ra's reaches down and holds the baby in his arms. Cradling her.

"Shh, shh, there, there, my dear, you are safe now. Safe in the house of Al Ghul. My little Talia."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well that's the prologue of this story. I've thought of doing this for some time now, and I hope I can make a story that everyone can enjoy.<p>

This story is based on the idea of an amalgamation of Batman and Superman. I'm not the first to use this idea, because a similar story can be found in the pages of the Elseworlds story called, "Superman: Speeding Bullets" where Superman basically grew up in Batman's place and became his own version of the Dark Knight. Though in that story he eventually became Superman at the request of Lois Lane.

Read and Review! Constructive criticism only please.


	2. Day Before The Knight

Day Before The Knight

* * *

><p>3:15 pm, October 15, 1978<p>

Bruce Wayne, a bright young lad of 8, runs about the grounds of Wayne Manor with a flashlight in his pocket. His parents are busy at the moment, preparing for a Halloween Costume Charity Party they would attend later that evening. Dr. Thomas Wayne, Bruce's billionaire father, was to be the guest of honor, and his costume would be a blue-colored "bat-man". Bruce's mother, Martha Wayne, would dress as a southern belle. Bruce had asked his father not to wear the costume because bats frightened him.

Thomas reassured his son that the bats were more frightened of him than he was of them. Bruce's fear of bats resulted from an accidental fall into the garden well one day. He had hit the bottom of the well, and saw a dark, hollow opening. The chattering noise made him nervous, and the swarm of bats that emerged from the opening scared little Bruce to no end. Since then the young Wayne had been afraid of bats and anything that reminded him of them, especially his father's Halloween costume.

It also didn't help that Thomas was too distant from his son. Not distant as in he was several miles away, distant in emotional terms. Thomas Wayne wasn't always a father who was there for his progeny. Oh he would try to spend more time with Bruce, but never a moment's rest when you're the head of a business called Wayne Enterprises. Not to mention he spends a lot of time working as a doctor at Gotham General, giving more kindness and generosity to his patients rather than his own heir.

This day, Bruce gets to stay home while his parents go out to attend the charity ball. As he's wandering the grounds, he finds the familiar garden well. As afraid as he is of the bats, he's curious as to what else the cave can show him. Thomas ordered him to never go into the cave, and like any child, Bruce is inquisitive enough to disobey his father and go see why.

The young Wayne looks down the well. He can faintly see the green moss on the rocks at the bottom of the dark hole. Using the white, stone bricks built into the well's sides, Bruce climbs down to the bottom where he finds the tiny hole that is the cave's entrance. Nervous, he pulls back some of the rocks to make the opening big enough for him to crawl through. With the last rock out of the way, Bruce sticks his head into the darkness and moves forward.

Eyes adjusting, he sees a large cavern ahead of him. It's finally big enough for him to walk on two feet, he gets up and pulls out the flashlight, flicks the switch and things are more clear for him. He hears bat noises and decides to keep the light low, else they come down and frighten him again. Further ahead, his eyes catch something he didn't expect.

A marble headstone in the middle of the cave floor. The stone reads, "Here Lies Kal-El, the last son of Krypton". Underneath the reading, an "S" inside a diamond shape is shown.

_'Who is Kal-El? What is Krypton?'_ Bruce ponders.

The young Wayne had heard that most ghost stories revolved around a gravesite, and now that he was at one under his own house, filled with animals that scared him, he thinks that it's time to turn back.

But as he turns, he notices a shape around the corner of the cave. He moves in to inspect it. It appears to be a rocket-shaped crystal of sorts. It's base sitting on the ground with the tip pointing upwards.

_'Why would Dad have this in here?'_ Moving closer, the Wayne heir takes in the sight of the crystalline craft. An dark opening is shown in it. It is a couple feet above Bruce, so he climbs it to see what's inside it. He reaches the opening and shines the flashlight into the hole to find what appears to be a passenger's seat, as well as crystals in sockets that were designed to hold them. Bruce touches the crystal on the far right and accidentally pushes it in.

The crystal rocket begins to vibrate and hum, causing Bruce to fall on his back and drop the flashlight. He grabs it and turns it toward the vibrating crystal. The humming noise gets louder. A small, red light appears at the tip. Bruce watches at the light beams down at him in a thin red line. The line moves up, starting at his feet, flashes his eyes with the light, and ends its escalation at top of his head. The light then turns green, and moves down to base of his shoes.

_'What was that?'_ Bruce wonders as he picks himself off the ground. He grabs his flashlight and makes his way towards the entrance to the cave. _'I hope Dad doesn't found out about this. But now I have more questions than answers. Who is Kal-El? What is Krypton? What was that crystal thing? And why are any of those things in here?'_ Going back the way he came, Bruce could hear the sound of bats. They are probably stirred because of the crystal ship acting up. Normally the sound of bats would make Bruce nervous, but for some reason, he doesn't feel as scared of them as he usually would.

* * *

><p>5:00 pm, October 16, 1978<p>

What a day it had been! School had passed like the fall leaves blowing in the wind. For Bruce Wayne, today was different. And the difference mainly revolved around him.

In class, whenever the teacher would ask him a question, he would answer correctly, even though the answer was something he had only caught a glimpse of before or didn't usually remember. In gym class, Bruce ran faster, and when someone asked him to lift something, he lifted it with apparent ease. As the kids left school that day, Bruce saw Alfred and the limousine, and jumped over the steps. As he jumped though, he almost felt like he was flying.

Now, with school being done for the day as of two hours ago, Bruce sits at his family's table, with his silverware in front of him, waiting for his parents to come in and have dinner with him.

Many things are on the young Wayne's mind at the moment, _'Today felt great, but I feel different. I was a lot faster than the other kids, and stronger too. Something about the sun felt good...very...energizing. But I'm worried. What if Dad finds out that I disobeyed him? What will he do? What will I do? And why were those things in that cave in the first place?'_

Bruce is interrupted from his fast thoughts when his parents enter the room. Thomas sits opposite his son while Martha sits between them. Thomas puts his elbow on the table with his chin on his knuckles, thinking hard about something. He looks at Bruce, but immediately turns his gaze away, almost as though the latter reminded him of something bad.

"Hello Bruce." Martha smiles to her little boy.

"Hi Mom." Alfred brings in the dishes and places them in front of their respective eaters. Bruce looks up from his plate. "Dad?"

"Hmm?" Thomas lifts his head and looks at Bruce.

"How are you doing today?"

"Well Son, I've got a lot on my mind."

_'You're not the only one, Dad.'_

"You see Bruce, I...I haven't...what I mean to say is...I'm upset."

"With whom...?" Bruce is nervous. _'I hope he hasn't found out about me going into the cave.'_

"I'm upset with a lot of things, but mainly with myself."

This made Bruce almost forget what he was nervous about. "Why are you upset with yourself, Dad?"

"You see...the thing is..." He sighs. "There's no easy way to put it, Son. I failed."

"Hmm?" This perplexes the young Wayne, as he doesn't think his father is the kind of man who would fail at anything. "What do you mean?"

"Bruce, a long time ago-before you were born-I made a promise to someone. A man whose entire home was doomed."

"Why?"

"That is...complicated. The point is, I told that man that his son would have a chance if he lived here. Your mother and I were going to adopt that boy, but because of an accident, he died before he could get here." Thomas looks as though he's on the verge of tears, but trying as much as he can to hold them back. Martha looks down with her eyes closed in solemn way.

Bruce is beginning to fit pieces together in his mind, but there are still a few things he needs to find out first. "Dad, what was that boy's name?"

"His name was Kal...from the El family."

Now more pieces of the puzzle are apparent to the Wayne heir. The little boy his father is talking about is the one buried in the cave. _'That's one mystery solved, but I should probably save finding out what Krypton is later. For now, I should change the subject, unless I want him to find out about my adventure into the cave.'_

Thomas regains his composure after a minute. "That failure has haunted me all these years, Bruce, and it has affected my relationships with others, especially you son. I understand that I haven't been the best father in the world, but I'm going to make it up to you, Bruce." Martha looks up at her husband with a smile, while Bruce looks at his father in confusion.

"What do you mean Dad?"

"I know you like swash-buckler heroes, so I've arranged for all of us to go and see a film about one, together."

This made Bruce feel better. "Which one are we going to see Dad?"

"A re-airing of the 1940 film, 'The Mark of Zorro', at the Gotham Theatre." Thomas pulls out three tickets and waves them for all to see.

"That's great Dad! When can we go?" _'I hope we can go tonight. Please be tonight?'_

"We can go after dinner tonight if you want." Thomas smiles.

Bruce can't contain himself. "YEAH!" He gets out of his seat and jumps with excitement. The only thing odd about this jump in particular is that Bruce jumps higher than normal, as in a few feet. When he hits the floor, he sees his parents staring at him in bewilderment.

"Bruce, Dear, are you feeling alright?" Martha gets up and checks her son out to see if he's alright.

"I'm fine Mom. In fact, I feel really good today."

"Well, if you say so Bruce. We'll go to the theatre AFTER we finish dinner, alright?" Thomas puts the tickets back in his pockets. The three Waynes attend to their dinner, with the youngest one having the most determination to finish everything on his plate.

* * *

><p>8:19 pm, October 16, 1978<p>

The Waynes depart from the movie theatre.

"Well, Bruce, did you like it?"

"It. Was. AWESOME! Thanks Dad! I had a great time. You are the best Dad in the world."

The three of them look around, Alfred and the Limousine are nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Alfred, Dad?"

"Yes, Thomas, where is he?"

"He's probably around somewhere, we just need to find him. Alfred can't be too far from us."

They walk around the block, still no sign of Alfred. The Waynes turn down a dark alley, as it appears to be a shortcut to the next street. A simple-looking man comes around the corner. He walks up to the Waynes and as soon as he's with two feet of them, he pulls out a small, silver revolver and points it at Thomas.

"Wallets, jewelry. Come on, fast!"

Thomas puts his hands up. "That's fine."

"Fast!"

"Take it easy. Take it easy."

Bruce clings to his mother for protection as he sees the gun in the man's hand tremble.

Thomas pulls out his wallet. "Here you go."

The man immediately tries to take the wallet out of Thomas's hand, but it drops to the ground.

"It's fine. It's fine."

The man slowly kneels to the ground to pick up the wallet.

"Now just take it and go."

The mugger sees Martha's necklace. "I said jewelry."

Thomas gets in front of his wife. "Hey-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence, because the bullet in the man's gun ends it for him. Mr. Wayne falls to the ground while Martha screams for her husband.

"THOMAS!" She kneels down to see if he's alright, but the mugger pulls both her necklace and the trigger. Mrs. Wayne falls down face up and eyes closed.

"See you around kid." The mugger takes both the Waynes' wallets, as well as Martha's now torn up necklace, and begins to walk away.

Bruce for his part is scared, but also seething with rage. He's on his knees, his angry eyes focused on his parents' killer, with his arms to the side, fists clenched. "You!" The mugger turns around to face the young Wayne. "YOOUU!" Bruce shouts at the man. His vision has turned red as he feels a heat released from his eyes. The mugger begins to burn all over, flames lit on every part of his exterior.

"AHHH!" He screams in pain and terror.

Bruce, however, is now scared of his new "heat vision". "MOM! DAD! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOPPP!" Bruce covers his eyes with his hands, but the heat still leaks through.

With what little strength he has left, Thomas reaches up and touches his son's arm. The "heat vision" turns off, and Bruce turns his attention towards his dying father.

"Bruce, it's okay." Thomas clutches his son's hand. "It's okay. I'm...sorry...for not...being there...for you...but...know this...Son...I love you, Bruce."

"Dad, please! Don't leave me!"

"It's okay...it's okay..." Thomas closes his eyes one final time.

For Bruce, it's not okay, not by a long shot. He just now lost the two most important people in his life. The man who took them from him now lies on the ground, writhing in pain, and most likely won't make it through the night. The young Wayne now sits on the concrete, eyes bloodshot from tears. He wants to go home now, but now home will never be the same.

_'Why...why...why couldn't I save them. I have these powers, but it's too late to save them...it's too late...'_ The tears of a young boy fill the night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

"But when you're making a Batman, genetics is only part of the story, the rest is tragedy."

- Amanda Waller, Justice League Unlimited, episode # 26, Epilogue.

Hope you liked this chapter. I had to mix planning and brainstorming to get it here. I hope you noticed that at times his mind seemed fast. I read somewhere that an aspect of Superman is that his mind races, a little something that I can relate to as well.

Please review.


	3. A Light from the Dark

A Light From The Dark

* * *

><p>5:14 pm, October 21, 1978<p>

Bruce Wayne stares out the window. He sees the grounds of Wayne Manor and the road that connects it to the rest of Gotham City. His face blank.

Five days ago, he lost his parents. Their lives gone because of a man who wanted the paper in their wallets. The man in question died a couple hours after he pulled the trigger on them. The police who came to the scene couldn't figure out how it happened or why the mugger was the only one burned. Bruce knows why, but his shame keeps him silent about it.

Two days after the incident, the funeral of the Waynes took place. The seats were filled by a lot of people who knew the Waynes. As most funerals go, it was overflowing with memories and mourning.

The board members of Wayne Enterprises had gone to it, and they told Bruce that they would watch over it for him until he was old enough, but that won't take away his pain. Nothing will ever take it from him. All Bruce wants is to have his parents back, but he can't, not in this life anyway.

Now, as the Wayne Heir sees Gotham City this evening, he takes in everything that's happened within the last few days. He had discovered a secret his father kept in the cave below, and that secret changed Bruce in a rather bizarre way. Now he can move faster, lift things that kids his age don't normally lift easily without much effort, jump higher than before, and, as he discovered the night of his parents' murder, shoot beams of heat from his eyes. But Bruce is ashamed of his new abilities. A recurring thought in his head is, _'Where were these powers when THEY needed them?'_ The "they" in question being his parents.

Alfred walks up to him, hoping he can be of help to his young master. "I thought I might prepare a little supper." Bruce is silent, his gaze fixed on the scenery outside his window. The butler sees that Bruce is undeterred and begins to walk away. "Very well."

"Alfred?" Bruce turns around, ready to let more tears flow.

He turns back to the young Wayne. "Yes, Master Bruce?"

"It was my fault Alfred. I wanted to go to that movie."

"No, no, no."

"Maybe, if I didn't like swash-bucklers so much..."

"It was nothing that you did." Alfred lifts Bruce's chin up with his finger and leans in closer to him. "It was him, and him alone." Mr. Pennyworth was talking about the mugger of course, but Bruce still felt guilty. "Do you understand?"

The young Wayne hugs his butler/friend. "I miss them Alfred. I miss them so much."

"So do I Master Bruce. So do I."

* * *

><p>4:15 pm, May 3, 1988<p>

18 year-old Bruce Wayne is in his father's study, or what used to be his father's study, wearing a rose-red robe. Thomas Wayne's will said that everything was to be inherited by his son when he turned eighteen. And so Bruce used his father's study whenever he felt like it.

During the years he spent growing up alone, Bruce had been spending much of his time, in private, learning about his powers and what he could do with them. One surprising ability is a photographic memory, which proves very useful when reading books and newspapers. His jump eventually turned into flight. The young Wayne also discovered that he had become invulnerable to many things that would otherwise prove harmful, or even fatal. One might also say he has lungs of steel. Bruce also learned how to control his heat vision, as well as other abilities.

And all these things developed as he matured. The young Wayne knows that they're the result of what that crystal ship did to him. Though, not once in those years did he bother to go back into the cave and investigate the crystalline craft. He was tempted many times, but he always consciously told himself "no", letting the plants grow over the entrance.

A Doctor by the name Leslie Thompkins was a great help to Bruce during those years as well. An old medical colleague to his father, she came to the funeral and everyday afterwards to help Bruce make it through his pain. She also knows of Bruce's superhuman abilities, and was essential to him learning how to control them. Leslie had used her medical knowledge and testing skills to determine how far Bruce could go with his powers. The good doctor had even gone with Bruce every year to the site where his parents had been murdered, and every year they would leave a rose.

Bruce has read all the books in the study, so even though he still reads them from time to time, he remembers every word and number on each page in all the books flawlessly. This ability made him surpass in the schools he went to, so much so that he finished college by the time he was 16 years of age. It was hard for Bruce to make friends with him moving up through the grades like a speeding bullet.

There is one friend who he still talks to, however, Harvey Dent. When Bruce had some troubles, Harvey was always there to help his friend, whether it be getting some people to stop annoying Bruce, or just having a pal to talk to. Even though Harvey wasn't able to keep up with Bruce's school progress, he always encouraged the latter to move forward with his life, while the former moves at his own pace.

Harvey was finishing up High School now, and shows a major interest in going to Harvard University. There he plans to get the necessary training to become Gotham's next District Attorney.

Bruce, however, has his own plans on what to do about the criminal element. They involve a more...personal touch...with a hands-on approach. But in order to do that, he needs more knowledge than what's written in a book can give him.

A knock on the door makes itself heard. Bruce knows who it is. "Come in Alfred."

The butler in question opens the door and steps toward his young employer. "Sir, I was dusting about the house when I came across this." He hands Bruce a dusty book. It has no title on it, and the young Mr. Wayne takes it. He opens it and finds that it has dates and his father's handwriting in it. Bruce looks at Alfred. "Your father left it in his nightstand. I thought it best to leave the reading to you Master Bruce. After all, it is yours now."

Bruce reads it and within a surprisingly short amount of time, he's memorized all of his father's entries, and all his secrets. He slams the book shut and looks toward his guardian. "Alfred, I think it's time we took a visit into the cave." Mr. Wayne gets out of his seat and walks quickly to the door, down the hall, and into his room. He comes out two minutes later, wearing dark clothes meant for outings.

Now he knows about the truth about Kal-El, and more importantly, Krypton. But one thing his father couldn't figure out before his death was what Jor-El was trying to tell him about Earth's yellow sun. Bruce has a theory, but he needs to have a closer look at the ship to prove or un-prove it.

His walk takes him to the abandoned garden house outside the manor, where it's all covered in vines and tall weeds. Using his inhuman strength, he pulls all the hardened vines off in one grip and pull. Bruce levitates and lowers himself down the forgotten well and crawls through the familiar cave entrance. Nothing has changed in the cave, except the number of bats. Kal-El's headstone is still where Bruce remembers it to be, as well as the crystalline ship. Though now it's covered in hardened bat guano.

Bruce uses his heat vision lightly to create cracks in the toughened dung to make it fall off. He floats to the hole opening and looks inside. There, the crystals remain in their sockets, waiting to fulfill whatever purpose their creator had designed them for. With one hand outstretched, he reaches in and pushes one crystal near the middle down. The crystal rocket begins to hum again. Bruce levitates backwards and watches a hologram start forming from a light at the crafts tip.

The hologram forms a man wearing a luminescent robe. He begins to speak and Bruce listens intently. "Greetings to whoever finds this vessel. I am Jor-El, from the now dead planet of Krypton. Using science I determined that my world's core would explode real soon, but I could not convince our leaders to evacuate the planet. Their fear of the unknown and arrogance made it so that we cannot leave and save our people. I, however, have made this ship in the hopes that I can help my only son, Kal-El, survive our planet's destruction. Using my devices I have discovered the effects that your world's sun will have on a Kryptonian life-form. It will give any Kryptonian abilities beyond the normal ones found on our world and probably on yours as well. I ask you, who finds this vessel and my son in it, to raise him like you would your own child. He will prove to be an invaluable treasure to your world." The image of Jor-El faded away. The crystalline craft stops humming and becomes a still and silent object once again.

Bruce lowers toward Kal-El's headstone and ponders for a minute. He kneels down and puts his hand on the grave marker. "Well, I don't know what you would've been like. And I don't know if the two of us would've gotten along or not. It's weird that this machine made me like you had you lived. Perhaps things would've been better for both of us if you landed somewhere else instead of here. No one but God knows how things would've turned out had the circumstances been different, and all we can know is what is. Kal Wayne might've been interesting to have as a brother, but I guess we'll never know will we? Even though we never met, I am proud to call you my brother Kal. Rest in peace my brother...rest in peace..."

Bruce lets some tears fall from his eyes as he gets up and floats toward the cave entrance. _'I understand why you didn't tell me, Dad. You felt that you failed, and you didn't want me to know about it. But I do know and I don't think any less of you. I hope you hear me, wherever you are. I love you...Father...and Mother. My goal is clear now, I must ensure that what happened that night in the alley doesn't happen to anyone else. But right now, I need more than what you and Jor-El can give me. I need to travel the world and understand the evil that plagues it, so that I can purge it from our home, and everyone else's.'_ "I swear upon my family's graves to spend the rest of my life warring on all criminals and those who commit acts in the name of evil."

* * *

><p>10:00 am, January 4, 1995<p>

An airliner is in the gray sky. A woman makes an announcement on board. _"...Beginning our final descent to Gotham City. Please return seats and trays to their upright positions..."_ Bruce Wayne is one of the passengers, and even though he can fly without the need of a plane, he's taking it to avoid suspicion. He looks out the window and down at the city he hasn't seen in almost seven years.

_'From here, it's clean shafts of concrete and snowy rooftops. The work of men who died generations ago. From here, it looks like an achievement. I should have taken the train. I should be closer. I should see the enemy.'_

The plane lands and the passengers take what luggage they can off the plane. The people who work at the airport take care of the ones they can't carry on their own. As soon as Bruce steps inside the port with his luggage in both his hand and being carried by a currier behind him. He's bombarded by news reporters who want information out of him, but he stays silent and makes his way through.

"-Welcome home, Mr. Wayne-"

"-How's it feel to be back-"

"-Any plans, Mr. Wayne-"

"-Any truth to the rumors-"

Bruce is still followed by the reporters as he makes his way out of the airport. He finds Alfred there, waiting for him, holding the door to the limousine open. Putting his hand luggage down, the young Mr. Wayne steps into the limo. Alfred puts his employer's luggage into the trunk and makes his way to the driver's seat. The butler puts the keys in the ignition and begins driving off towards Wayne Manor.

"Master Bruce, you've been gone a long time."

Bruce gives a chuckling smile. "Yes, I have." Then he looks out the window of the car at the streets as they pass by him.

"Do you plan on staying in Gotham for long?"

"As long as I need to Alfred."

The car finally pulls into Wayne Manor. Bruce opens the door and takes in the site of the house he lived in and now will live in again. _'Wayne Manor. Built as a fortress, generations past, to protect a fading line of royalty from an age of Equals.'_

After a few minutes of settling in, Bruce turns on the television to see the news and how everyone is taking his return.

_"The twenty-five-year-old heir to the Wayne billions declined to comment on his plans on his return to Gotham after seven years abroad. We'll keep you posted on Gotham's richest-and best looking-native son. Tom?"_

_"Thank you, Jackie. Following the disappearance of a key witness, Assistant District Attorney Harvey Dent has withdrawn conspiracy charges against Police Commissioner Loeb..."_

* * *

><p>8:00 pm, March 11, 1995<p>

Bruce sits in mustang car in a city carport. He's preparing to go down to the street to get a good look at his enemy. Applying make-up to his face so he won't be recognized for who he really is.

_'The engine hums, gently, not quite convinced it should stop. Everything is in place. The attendant was even obliging enough to ask me for my autograph. My alibi is set. Bruce Wayne has been sighted at the same hotel as a visiting Hollywood sex queen. That should generate sufficient rumors to account for my whereabouts for the next few hours. This is a reconnaissance mission. Until I know more, I must avoid combat. Until I'm ready, my anonymity is an obvious priority. The murder of my parents is matter of public record. All it requires is a change in clothing and complexion, and a single, memorable, distracting detail.'_ The last detail of his make-up is a fake, but real looking scar on his left cheek and neck.

He walks out of the car, the carport, and into the street. After a while, he reaches the street where the "service girls" work. _'The East End. Hard to believe it's gotten worse.'_

"Cheer you up." A girl dressed in street attire she's much too young for addresses the disguised Bruce.

"I doubt it. How old are you?"

"Young as you want me to be." The girl wears a face saying she'll stick to him if it means she'll get him to pay her for a "good time".

"Stupid B-Thas all wrong, Holly. You doin' it wrong." A man dressed in grey business suit, purple button down, and a matching gray hat runs up to the girl and grabs her.

"Did what you said. Just like-"

"Thas right, Honey. But you gotta pick ya types. Gotta know which ones want what you got. This one ain't-"

Bruce steps in to defend Holly. "I haven't said, have I?"

The man turns toward Bruce. "That vice I smell? That crazy vet bit. Thas old, man."

"I'm not the police. Believe me."

The man turns his gaze back to the would-be teen prostitute. "You still here? Told you to go Holly."

"He hadn't said."

He grabs her hair and pulls at it. "We talk this over later, sweet chunks."

"No...I think you're finished with her." _'I'm provoking him. I really shouldn't.'_

He faces Bruce with his fists on his hips. "Man, you pushin' it. And I don' like when people push me!" He pulls out a knife and Bruce makes a dodge every time he takes a swing at him.

_'His eyes keep flicking away from the girls to me. He turns away for a second-a dead giveaway-he's pretty fast-'_ Bruce grabs the man's arm and twists it, but not with so much strength that it would break, just enough to make him drop the knife. _'-I won't say he has a chance-but I'll admit-he's fast-but not fast enough. This is getting a little too fun for me-I'd better wrap it up-'_ He then shoves the man so hard with his shoulder, that he's sent flying into the brick wall. It's not so hard that breaks him on impact with anything, only to knock him out. Bruce gets everyone's attention now. _'Idiot-never should have done this-have to get out of here before I draw any more attention-'_ He feels a sharp object plunge through the material of his jeans. Bruce doesn't feel the pain, and the weapon shatters on impact, but in order to keep from revealing his power, he plays it out. "AAAH."

The young Holly is the one who stabbed Bruce, and, apparently, she's looking to help her boss get payback on him. "Come on you guys-I got him-" Two other prostitutes, a large manly looking one, and smaller, skinnier one, come towards Bruce to help their young friend attack him. He knocks them back as gently as he can.

_'Great, Bruce. You've really put the fear of God in them.'_

Holly's on the ground holding her wrist. "HURTS. Bet he broke my wrist-"

_'-I didn't control myself-that's inexcusable-I have to leave before-'_

Another prostitute dropped in. She's wearing shiny, black, spandex clothing. A corset, pants, and boots.

_'-another one-she's hissing like a cat-looks like she knows what she's doing-got to be careful with her-'_

She gets up and runs toward Bruce with a kick. He recognizes the style. _'-that's good-she's had Karate training-but only karate-'_ His palm hits her flat in the chest and she's sent falling on her back. A police siren is heard. _'-oh, no-'_

Holly attends to her friend. "Selina get up-Selina-"

A cop car pulls in. The officers using it get out and point their guns at Bruce.

"FREEZE-"

_'-if I'm caught-I'm out of here-'_

Using his super speed, Bruce decides to run for it. As far as anyone can tell, he disappeared in the blink of an eye. He makes it back to the mustang he left in the city carport. Putting pedal to the metal, he makes his way out of the city and back to Wayne Manor, but not without accidentally crashing the car into Alfred's upon arrival.

Bruce makes his way back in to the house. He returns to the study, sits down, and contemplates his mission.

_'How Father? How do I do it? What do I use to make them afraid? I have wealth. I have superhuman power. The cave will be the perfect headquarters...even Alfred with his training in combat medicine, should I ever require it...yes, Father. I have everything but patience. I have waited...seventeen years...seventeen years...since...since Zorro. The Mark of Zorro. Since the walk that night. And the man...since he took you away from me...and since I took him out of this world with a burning glance of my eye...'_

Without warning, it comes. A bat crashes through the window of the Waynes' study. It perches itself on the statue bust of the late Thomas Wayne.

_'...I've seen it before...somewhere...it frightened me as a boy..frightened me...yes. Father. I know what I must do. I must become the bat.'_

* * *

><p>10:00 am, March 12, 1995<p>

Bruce walks up the stairs to the applied sciences department of Wayne Enterprises at Wayne tower. There, he finds a colored, gray-haired man by the name of Lucius Fox, sitting at the computer. Lucius turns his head and finds Bruce standing over him.

"Well, well, well, the Wayne heir finally pays me a visit. What can I do for you."

"Greetings, Mr. Fox. I just came down to see what's involved in the Applied Sciences here."

Mr. Fox looks at the computer. "Environmental procedures, defense projects, consumer products, etc." He turns back to Bruce. "All prototypes, none in production, on any level whatsoever."

"None?"

Lucius gets up from his seat and goes to turn on the lights in the rest of the department. "What did the board tell you this place was?"

"They didn't tell me anything."

"Mr. Earle and a few other members told me exactly what it was when they sent me down here. Dead End." He smiles at Bruce in a joking way. "A place to keep me from causing the rest of the board any more trouble. Come on." Fox leads Bruce to the non-production products.

"You were on the board."

"When your father ran things."

"You knew my father?"

"Oh, yeah. I helped him build a lot of his projects. Here we are." He points to a black case and opens it. Fox explains what the various items inside are, then moves on, but the thing that catches Bruce's attention is a small, metal compartment. Mr. Wayne follows Mr. Fox to the next thing. "Here we are." He stops in front of a large file drawer. Fox pulls the drawer out and reveals a large, advanced suit. "Nomex survival suit, for advanced infantry. Kevlar biweave, reinforced joints." Lucius knocks on it.

"Tear-resistant?"

"This sucker with stop a knife."

"Bulletproof?"

"Anything but a straight shot."

"Why didn't they put it into production?"

"Bean counters didn't think that a soldier's life was worth 300 grand." Mr. Fox closes the drawer and leans on the wall. "So, what's your interest in it, Mr. Wayne?"

"I want to borrow it. For...uh...spelunking."

"Spelunking?"

"Yeah, you know, cave-diving?"

"You expecting to run into much gunfire andd knives in these caves?"

"Look, I'd rather the board not know about me borrowing-"

"Mr. Wayne...the way I see it...all this stuff is yours anyway."

* * *

><p>2:15 pm, March 14, 1995<p>

Bruce starts putting his headquarters together in the cave underneath his manor. The lights have been set up, revealing some brick architecture. Alfred is there to lend a hand. The two of them walk towards an old elevator.

"You know, in the Civil War, your great-great-grandfather was involved in the underground railroad. Secretly transporting freed slaves to the North, and I suspect these caverns came in handy."

* * *

><p>6:00 pm, March 20, 1995<p>

The cave headquarters is fully set. Now Bruce begins work on his suit. Extra pieces that are required have come in the mail. He spray-paints the Nomex suit until it's fully black. A large yellow circle with a black border, and a black, bat-shape in its center, is placed in the middle of the chest area. Two black gauntlets with blades to the sides and black gloves with pointed fingertips are placed on the arms. A cowl in the form of a bat's head is attached to the neck. A utility belt comprised of the compartments he found in Mr. Fox's department is positioned around the waist. Finally, a cape in the shape of batwings, with black on one side, and red on the other is connected to the shoulders and neck. The black facing outward while the red is inward.

As Bruce is putting the finishing touches on his suit, Alfred comes in to see how he's doing.

"Why bats, Master Bruce?"

"Bats scare me, Alfred. It's time my enemies in the underworld shared my fear."

* * *

><p>9:15 pm, April 9, 1995<p>

Bruce, wearing the "Bat-suit", and deciding to call himself Batman, is flying over Gotham City. He spots three teenage boys taking a couple TV boxes out of a window 3 stories up a building. They're on the fire escape, trying to be quiet, which suggests that the boxes don't belong to them. Batman floats in quietly, so quiet, they don't even notice him with their faces aimed at the window.

The boys turn around, their faces filled with surprise and terror. The ones carrying the boxes drop their load.

_'The costume works-better than I'd hoped. Their frozenness and stares are giving me all the time in the world...'_ Batman uses his muscle control to change the sound of his voice. "Put them back. Now!"

The one on Batman's left leans too far into the railing of the fire escape. He begins to fall and call for his mother. Batman flies in quickly and grabs the boy from falling to a doom filled with blood on the street. Even though he's not falling, he's still screaming, like a girl.

_'He can't be older than fifteen.'_

Batman levitates toward the window the other where the other two boys are staring in awe at what he just did. He drops the one he just saved at the feet of the other two. All three look up at him as he hovers over them.

The one on his right pulls out a small slug and aims at Batman. Batman's eyes flash red as he shoots a beam of heat at the gun. Making it too hot for the boy to hold onto, so he lets it fall. Batman grabs the heated gun in his hand and crushes it into a ball, then tosses it to the waste below.

"I'll say this once more. Put. Them. Back!"

The three do as they're told and make a break for it down the ladder one at a time.

_'It's a start.'_

Batman flies off into the night to look for other crimes to fix.

* * *

><p>10:45 pm, May 13, 1995<p>

Gotham Harbor, where the smugglers tend to hide their drugs and things in its warehouses. Four men are loading some sacks off a truck and into a pimp's car trunk. The pimp in question, is paying off a detective named Flass to keep his mouth shut about the incident.

Up above, the Batman swoops down with a stomp-landing on the hood of the pimp's car. The engine is crushed inside. The car's owner pulls out a 357 magnum. He fires the gun point blank at Batman, but the bullet just bounced off and hit the ground.

Batman starts to laugh at them. The other members of the pimp's gang draw their guns, but beams of heat are shot one at a time at the guns. Batman takes a deep breath and exhales at them all. To the gang members, it's like the winds of a hurricane are all focused on them. The super-breath knocks everyone but Detective Flass against the warehouse wall, knocking them out. The dirty Detective turns his gaze towards the Batman, the latter's eyes flash bright red, and the former passes out from fright.

The caped crusader grabs everyone by their collars throws them in the truck. He lifts the truck into the air and floats with it back to police headquarters. Once he puts it on the ground, he burns the image of the bat-symbol on his chest into the side of the truck, then zooms off into the night.

* * *

><p>9:25 pm, May 19, 1995<p>

The Mayor's mansion is full of guests tonight. Public officials, socialites and crime lords alike are dining here tonight. The Batman has his own wishes to bestow upon the wealthy of Gotham as he moves about the grounds, making sure he isn't seen before he wants to. The chaffeurs and the guards are knocked out in two minutes.

_'Everything's been tested. It's time to get serious. The Mayor's mansion.'_

His super-hearing allows him to hear the conversations going on inside the lit mansion.

A man is talking with someone on the phone. _"Lieutenant Gordon. What a pleasant surprise. Batman? I'm eating, Lieutenant...No, I haven't filled your requests for personnel. I find them excessive...Yes, Lieutenant, I'm well aware of how many laws this vigilante is breaking. But, there're two sides to everything, aren't there?"_

_'Lieutenant Gordon. I've been hearing his name often. All the right people seem to hate him.'_ Batman sets up a little surprise he intends to show the people inside in about a minute. He continues to listen.

_"Yes there are. And the Batman is having a positive effect on public spirit. Or haven't you noticed the drop in street crime the past few weeks?...Further, I'm not in the habit of explaining myself to my lieutenants. I hope we understand each other, Gordon."_ The man hangs up the phone, and a woman speaks to him.

_"Have you seen Batman, Commissioner? They say he's huge..."_

_"You shouldn't pry Marian. Gill has his hands full, these days. We're trusting him to cope with Batman-and with Gordon."_ Batman recognizes the third person's voice as Carmine "The Roman" Falcone.

_"And I appreciate your trust, boys. I really do. Good to see you all. It's been a while..."_

Everything is set, now Batman waits for the opportunity to make his move, and listens to the conversation going on inside.

_"Hell, Gill. Nobody was about to come near you until the polls were in on the Batman thing. Don't go cheap on the wine, Marian."_

_"Charlie. The things you say."_

_"The councilman is blunt about his concerns. This is an election year. My organization is likewise concerned, Commissioner. Batman is costing us money."_

_"Two sides to everything, friends. Look at the long term. A few street operations are put out of action, yes-but the people of Gotham City have a hero. Makes them feel safe. And the safer they feel, the fewer questions they ask."_

_"I don't like it. It's stirring things _up_. That kid Dent is pushing internal affairs to go after Detective Flass. Flass would be difficult to replace. And should he talk..."_

_"Dent is your problem, Falcone."_

_'...now.'_ Batman tosses a smoke bomb through the window.

_"What the Hell-"_

_"Who the-"_

Batman uses his heat vision to cut the power and all the lights go off.

_"God, we'll all die-"_

_"The lights what happened to the lights-"_

_'It's showtime!'_

_"Settle down damn it it's just smoke-"_

_"Some stupid prank-"_

_"Poison it's-"_

_"Shut up-"_

With one punch, Batman smashes the wall down. The silent people inside see his silhouette, and his glowing red eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. You've eaten enough of Gotham's wealth and spirit. Your feast is nearly over. And make no mistake, from this moment on, none of you are safe." Batman exits the building and flies off into the night.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well, I hope you all like this so far. For this chapter, I took references from both Batman Begins, the Batman: Year One graphic novel, and some of Batman: The Animated Series. As you may've noticed, since he's got Superman's powers, he's going to be a lot less dependent on his gadgets, but still has a few for dramatic effect. The next chapter introduces Jim Gordon, his first meeting with Batman, and when the two start working together. I will be introducing a villain fusion in this story, but that's a surprise,<p>

You'll all just have to review in order to find out what happens next.


	4. A Friend in Need

A Friend in Need

* * *

><p>11:18 pm, June 2, 1995<p>

From the roof tops, Batman watches another trap for him take place in the alley below. For the last few weeks, Commissioner Loeb has been trying to get Lieutenant Gordon to catch and bring him in. They've gotten so predictable, Batman doesn't even need his super-vision to see where everything and everyone is. This one, the scenario is a woman walking in the alley at night and getting chased by a mugger.

_'She knows how to walk in heels. So few women do; these days. Practically a lost art. And she knows how to scream. Even a normal man can hear it from several rooftops. Normally, screaming wouldn't help, not in this neighborhood anyway. Here on the East End, a midnight walk constitutes attempted suicide. Lucky for her that there are so many cops around. There's Sergeant Feck, playing wino...And hunched in the sedan-Detectives Shelly and Lenner. There are six more officers waiting, crouched in stoops and garbage dumpers, down the block. Gordon's wasting a lot of time and manpower on these traps.'_

Knowing what he does, he turns and flies away.

8:36 pm, June 6, 1995

The office of Assistant District Attorney Harvey Dent is having a visit from one Lieutenant Gordon. The latter demanding information the former apparently cannot give him.

"Batman knows _when_ and _where_ we set our traps for him-And every night, he frightens the most powerful men in Gotham. You heard what he did to the Roman's car?" Gordon leans on the dumbbell stationed in Dent's office.

"Laughed myself silly, Lieutenant."

"You've been after the Roman for years, from what I hear. You actually came close to indicting him, once or twice. Some of your witnesses change their testimony, while the rest vanished. Must be frustrating."

"You could say that."

Gordon tries to lift the dumbbell. "I understand he's used his muscle to keep you as an _assistant_ district attorney...(whff) You keep in shape, Mr. Dent?"

"What are you driving at, Lieutenant?"

Gordon puts the dumbbell back in its holder and pulls out his notepad, then flips to a certain page. "I need to know where you were on the following dates..."

After 20 minutes of alibis, Lieutenant Gordon leaves the Assistant District Attorney's office.

"Thought he'd never leave. You can come out now."

From the shadows of the office emerges Batman.

"Thanks for the help Dent."

"Understand something, I don't approve of vigilantism, but as the old saying goes, 'desperate times call for desperate measures'. And your measures appear to be doing enough good at the moment. I'd suggest you leave before-" Harvey has his back turned for a minute, and when he faces Batman again, he finds the vigilante gone. "How does he do that?"

Back on the rooftops, Batman follows Gordon's car as it moves through the city. His super-hearing listening in on the latter's conversation with fellow detective, Sarah Essen.

_"Alibis_?_ Dent had one alibi, Essen. For _every_ date. Says he was home between eight and four. With his fiancé. No point in questioning her."_

_"You really think he's Batman, Lieutenant?"_

_"It's possible. Dent certainly is passionate enough. But it'd take more than muscles to fight the way Batman does-or to get around the way he does. And the way he disarms everyone's weapons and leaves that burnt symbol...I mean, the kind of equipment it'd take to make something that advanced. It all looks like something out of a science-fiction novel. I don't think Dent's salary can buy something like that."_

_"Money...Lieutenant! Bruce Wayne is the richest man in Gotham, and, since you're from out of town, you might not know this, but his parents were murdered. By a mugger, I think. He was just a little boy at the time."_

A truck comes speeding through. Unfortunately, it happens to speed by when Gordon's making the car turn. They don't hit, but Batman knows that the speeding truck and its driver are an immediate danger. An old woman, probably a street person, pulling here cart full of stuff across the road is in everyone's way.

Batman sees Gordon's car trying to get ahead of the truck, and makes his own intervention.

"Lieutenant-"

"Take the wheel." Gordon opens his door and leans out to grab the woman. He climbs onto the side of the truck in the hopes he can reach across and change the direction of its driver.

Batman's speed allows him enough time to get the woman and Gordon out of harm's way. He places them on the street corner and speeds back to stop the truck. It crashes into him and the driver gets the air bag in his face. Batman goes around to the driver's seat and tears the door off, deflates the airbag with a clawed finger, and pulls the driver out along with his seat.

He tears off the seatbelt and the driver slumps onto the ground. Batman uses his x-ray vision and sees the man has a few problems here and there in his body, not suitable at all for driving anything.

Batman hears a gun cock behind him. It's Detective Essen, aiming at him.

"Don't move, you. Lieutenant? Are you all right?"

Gordon gets up from where Batman placed him. "Never...mind me...don't take your eyes off..."

"I called for back-up-" Batman shoots a beam of heat at Essen's gun and speeds to right in front of her. She stumbles back a little from the wind of Batman's speed, then the latter taps her on the head with his index finger. He makes sure it's not so hard that it harms her, just enough to knock her out. "Ugh."

"Stop or I'll..." Gordon has his gun out and tries to point it at Batman, but his trembling fingers make it hard for him to keep a hold on the gun.

Batman speeds away down the alley on his left. The back-up that Essen mentioned came around the corner and got out of their cars.

"Lieutenant-She said it's Batman-"

"Batman-went down that alley-" The police chase after Batman in the direction Gordon pointed. "-saved that old woman...he..." They search the alley, but there's no sign of Batman. The alleyway is a dead end and the only other way out is through a boarded up window into the building. The police leave.

* * *

><p>11:50 pm, June 15, 1995<p>

Bruce Wayne stays at a mountain resort near Gotham. He's decided he needs to get away and think things over a bit.

_'This isn't a game. I can't afford to make mistakes. Too many people want me dead. I can't do it alone, even with all my powers. I'm not arrogant enough to think I'm a god that can do anything by myself. I need an ally-an inside man. I need Jim Gordon. On my side.'_

* * *

><p>12:37 am, September 11, 1995<p>

Batman slowly floats up the side of the apartment building where the recently bailed criminal, Jefferson Skeevers, is taking residence. His super-hearing listens in on a conversation between Skeevers and a woman.

_"No, no. None of that. You stay clean until we've gotten you off."_

_"Don't sweat it, Babe. Just a couple of lines."_

_"Dent and Gordon are hot for you, Skeevers. They'd love to catch you with your pants down."_

_"Catch me? They caught me, Babe-And they let me go. And you got me a court order tying Gordon's hands...I mean, I'd be sweating, Babe-if it wasn't for our cop. They nail me and I talk about Flass-and maybe Flass talks about Commissioner Loeb."_

_"You say one word about Flass and they'll kill both of us, Skeevers. Now take that thing out of your nose and listen to me."_

_"Just a couple of lines..."_

_"Where do I start. Bad enough that you're black. I want you in a blue suit at the inquest. With a tie. Make it black. Same for the shoes. None of that pimp stuff. And when you smile at the jury, make it nice. Particularly the women."_

_"I smiled at them okay."_

The woman sounds like she's leaving through the apartment door. _"Just remember they've still got their clothes on."_ The door clicks, Skeevers is alone.

Batman makes a little noise at the window, gets Skeevers' attention.

"Closed the window..." The pimp opens the window. Batman breaks through the glass and has his hand around Skeevers' throat, holding him up in the air.

The woman obviously heard the noise and knocks. _ "What the Hell-Skeevers. You all right?"_

The pimp knows he'll be in a worse position if he tells her what's really happening. "I'm fine."

The woman starts to walk away. _"You better lay off the coke. It's bad on the nerves."_

Batman gets to the point of his visit to the pimp. "Nothing harms me, but I know pain. Sometimes I share it, with someone like you. If you thought that the mob and Loeb are to be feared, I'm worse. Make a plea to Dent and talk about Flass tomorrow, because if you don't, you'll hear from me again real soon." Seeing that he's made his point, Batman lets go of the pimp's neck and lets him fall to the floor. The pimp stares with wide eyes as Batman flies out his window.

* * *

><p>1:37 am, November 3, 1995<p>

Lieutenant Jim Gordon is driving his car, though he's having a terrible time staying awake.

Batman follows him from the air. The reason he's doing so is because he suspects that Gordon's boss, Commissioner Loeb, and his mob friends, will make an attempt on him. Gordon has gotten under Loeb's and the mob's skins once too often over the course of the last few months.

Batman flies directly beside the driver's window of Gordon's car. Jim sees this and is surprised. He turns the wheel and tries to slam Batman into the street with his car, but to no effect as Batman flies over the car and goes to the other window. Gordon tries to hit him again, but Batman pulls the same trick and end up at the driver's window again.

The lieutenant pushes the button to pull his window down. "What do you want? You trying to make me wreck myself to death?"

"Be serious Lieutenant, if I wanted to harm you, I would've done that month's ago. But right now, you need my help."

"'Your help?'! You're a vigilante! A criminal! Why should I accept your help?"

"Because, we both want the same thing, a better Gotham City. And right now, the ones that are trying to keep that from happening are going after your family."

Gordon puts his car at an immediate halt. "What do you know about my family?"

"The fact that they're in danger, and you need to be with them right now!" Batman points in the direction of Gordon's home. The lieutenant begins to put the car back into gear, but Batman stops him. "I can get us there faster. Get out of the car!" He does with gun in hand, and Batman floats down and grabs Gordon by the arms and flies off quickly towards the garage under his home.

They arrive and enter, Gordon on foot, Batman by air. A baby's cry is heard and the two turn to the source of the noise. Baby James Gordon Jr. is in a car with a tall, bulbous, dome-haired man holding a knife close to his face.

Batman readies his heat vision while Lieutenant James Gordon Sr. readies his gun. Two other men appear from the other side of the car, holding the Lieutenant's wife by her arms, and pointing their guns at the cop and the vigilante.

The man in the car with baby is the first to speak. "Lieutenant Gordon, fraternizing with criminals? And everyone thought you were a clean cop. Regardless, I'd drop the gun if I were you, Lieutenant. We want you to go to the office and wait for our call."

"Jim-" Gordon's wife, Barbara, is pushed into the car.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Batman's heat vision shoots the guns out of the other men's hands. Then he smashes the front of the car, crushing the engine and making sure no one gets away. The man holding the baby emerges from the car and tries to make a run for it, but the lieutenant beats him to the exit and holds him back at gunpoint. He backs away only to bump his head into a floating Batman, who's already dispensed with his men. "I'd give him back his son if I were you."

"And if you don't, well you're just as dumb as you look."

Seeing that he's outnumbered, he pulls one last escape act. He throws the baby into the air and runs for the door. Fortunately for little James, Batman catches him in midair, and hands him to his father.

Barbara and her husband embrace, with their son in between them. Jim looks up at Batman and the two nod in a silent agreement.

"Well, don't just float there, go get him!"

And Batman speeds off out the door. He finds the man who threatened the Gordons two blocks up the street, heading for the bridge. Unfortunately, for the bulbous man, he was no match for the crime fighter's super speed.

"Going somewhere?"

"Ahh!" He tries to run the other direction, but Batman catches him.

"No man can outrun me, and you're out of luck."

Batman pulls the man by the collar of his shirt and jacket, and flies off toward the police station.

Later, during the day, as Bruce Wayne, he watches the news. Detective Flass revealed he had notes on Commissioner Loeb that would've put the commissioner away, had it not been for the judge throwing out all evidence. Word is out now that Loeb is at the mayor's office trying to resign. So even though Loeb hasn't been put behind bars, he's still not calling any shots with the police or the mob.

* * *

><p>11:53 pm, December 3, 1995<p>

Jim Gordon waits at the top of the police station. He lights his cigarette. Hard to do that during this winter time with the cold winds blowing. As he's trying to light the burning stick in his mouth, he notices a bat-shaped shadow on the ground where his would normally be.

Gordon turns around and finds Batman there, floating in the moonlight. The latter levitates to a searchlight that the former placed on the roof, with the bat-symbol in the middle of the light. Batman taps the metal with his index finger.

"Not bad."

"I almost thought you wouldn't come."

"Well, Lieutenant?'

"It's 'Captain' now. Thanks to what happened last month, with Loeb's resign, a lot of bent cops were struggling so much to get that position, no one stood in the way of my promotion."

"You earned it."

"Yeah, well, hopefully we can use that and your help to make things better around here."

"We both fight for the same reason, so that our actions will help make a better tomorrow."

"One can only hope."

"So, what is it?"

"The Feds called and said that a terrorist named 'Red Claw' is moving his operations to Gotham City. I hear he's the most ruthless one out there. The Feds said that his organization has this symbol." Gordon hands batman a card with a red symbol in the shape of crescent moon with four curved triangles along its side. Almost like a cat or a bear paw.

Batman takes it and puts it into one compartment in his belt. "I'll look into it."

Batman turns and begins to float away. Gordon clears his throat. "I never said 'thank you'."

Before flying off to patrol Gotham, Batman turns back to Gordon. "And you'll never have to."

Extending his cape, Batman takes to the skies.

* * *

><p>10:13 pm, January 13, 1996<p>

A bachelor auction for a children's charity fund is taking place at the Gotham Peregrinaders Club.

"Next up, we'll be auctioning off a date with Gotham's most eligible bachelor, Mr. Bruce Wayne!" Bruce makes no appearance or any indication of making himself known. "If Mr. Wayne would be good enough to step up." Still no Bruce Wayne. "Now, now. Don't be shy." The announcer finally sees him in the crowd of people. "Ah, there he is." He points and the spotlight shines on Bruce in his black tuxedo. Mr. Wayne walks up to the stage as most of the women in the room try to get his attention.

Once on stage, the announcer speaks again. "Remember, we've got lots of children to help, so we're going to start the bidding at $500."

Immediately, the various women start their bid frenzies.

"$500!"

"$600!"

"We have six, do I hear seven?"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"One thousand!"

"Well, well. That's 1,000. Going once, going twice..."

"One hundred thousand dollars."

Everyone in the room gasps. The spotlight then finds the lady who spoke her bid. A tall, raven-haired woman wearing a black, sleeveless dress stands in the light for all to see. Her light blue eyes, beautiful face, and perfect curves make her the awe and envy of every woman in the room.

"Uh-d-uh-Do I hear any more bids?" No answer. "Then sold for $100,000 to...Ms. Lois Lane."

Bruce steps down from the stage, and the men in the room share their awe for Ms. Lane.

"Oh, wow!"

Bruce joins their awe, with curiosity and honesty. "I've never seen her before."

A man steps beside Bruce and whispers to him. "I heard she's supposed to be a reporter from Metropolis."

Mr. Wayne walks toward the woman who's purchased him as a date. The two are almost the same height, with Bruce being slightly taller than Ms. Lane.

"It's...uh...a...pleasure."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

"Please, Bruce. I'm very flattered."

"Well, Bruce, I'm always happy to help children, but I'm hoping my experience with you will prove very beneficial to both of us. So, lunch tomorrow?"

"I would be honored."

Police sirens and gunshots are heard outside the building. Bruce is the first to hear this, then everyone else.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Lois." Bruce goes outside. He uses his x-ray vision and finds nobody on the left side of the building. With superhuman speed, he goes beside the building, changes into his bat-suit, and flies toward the sound of the gunfire. It's three police cars chasing after one armored truck. The armored truck has its back open, with two men holding machine guns, firing their bullets at the cops like there's no tomorrow.

The armored truck makes a sharp turn. One cop car tries to follow, but its tires only screech it into the nearest jewelry store. The other two are more fortunate in their part of the chase.

Batman flies above. His x-ray vision shows him that the truck has guns inside boxes labeled, "U.S. ARMY". The men using the truck and guns obviously weren't in the army, but they did seem to know how to use the guns. He swoops down to the driver's side of the truck, grabs the driver, pulls him out, and the truck crashes into a street light. The police pull up to the scene and Batman tosses the driver into the truck with the gunners, then he fades into the alley shadows.

Captain Gordon exits one of the cars as the men in the truck come out with their hands up.

"Watch yourselves, men. These guys are crazy." Gordon walks over to the street corner, where Batman is hiding. "Thanks friend."

"What's going down?"

"Red Claw. It wasn't clear, but we saw Red Claw's mark on one of them."

"Any leads to where they were going?"

"Not one. Red Claw's ruthless and smart. Sad thing is, we don't even have a picture of the guy. The Feds didn't even give me a background on him."

"I'll see what I can do from my end." Batman flies off into the sky.

"Good. There's no telling what they're up to. Nothing's safe with all these savages in town."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but I'll try and work as much as I can into the next one. For those of you who want my "Diana Al Ghul" to reappear, don't worry, you'll see her soon. As for Lois Lane, there's more to this one than meets the eye.<p>

For this chapter, the main thing I wanted to do was introduce Gordon and establish his working relationship with Batman. And this chapter is where the references to Batman: Year One ends.

For the story to continue, you'll have to review.


	5. A Trip Down The Lane

A Trip Down The Lane

* * *

><p>12:55 pm, January 14, 1996<p>

Bruce Wayne drives up to the Gotham hotel, where Lois Lane has taken temporary residence. The chauffeur lets him out of the car and he goes inside to the reception area.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wayne. How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Ms. Lane. Which room is hers?"

"She's on the fifth floor in room 59. I will let her know you're coming."

"Thanks." Flowers in hand, Bruce makes his way to the elevator door and presses the buttons. He could easily fly up to her room, but he saves that for Batman. As Bruce Wayne, he plays the role of a normal man, who takes cars and elevators to get to his destinations.

The elevator doors open with a ding as it reaches the fifth floor. Bruce steps out of the elevator and into the hall. He walks around as he searches for room 59. The door with the room number makes itself known as he turns around the corner. Taking a deep breath, Bruce knocks on the door. It opens on the inside to reveal the lovely Lois Lane. She's wearing a leg-length, predominately red dress with a black line bordering the top and bottom, silver shoes, and silver bracelets.

"Bruce, how wonderful to see you. Please come in." She welcomes him into her room and takes the flowers from him.

"You're even more stunning than when I saw you last night."

"I'll just put these in some water."

"So, Lois, I hear that you're from Metropolis."

"Yes, I am. I worked there at the Daily Planet. But things got a little too predictable when Lex Luthor came into the picture."

"The head of Lexcorp?"

"Not just that, Bruce, he's taken control of all of Metropolis. Practically every building has his name on it. After his take over, I decided I'd take a temporary transfer to the Planet's Gotham City branch."

"Sounds like you don't have a high opinion of him."

"You could say that. He acts like a philanthropist, but in secret, he's an arms dealer who develops major weapons and sells them on the black market."

"What do you hope to find here? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Something...different. One thing that has me interested is this Batman everyone talks about."

"Batman?"

"Yeah. The details about him seem a little sketchy, but I want to see if there's any truth behind them."

"Well, why don't we ponder those questions you have while we go out to lunch?" Bruce extends his hand to her.

"Why don't we indeed?" Lois takes his hand and the two leave for the elevator. "By the way, Bruce, you have any plans for tonight?"

"Actually, Lois, I do."

* * *

><p>11:36 pm<p>

Batman hovers above a hole that leads to the room where a mob boss and his lieutenants are discussing some business.

"And so, boys...we gotta increase our cut in the gambling operations." His "boys" all turn to him and remain silent. "Anybody got a problem with that?" A beam of heat descends from above and burns a hole in front of the mob boss. Batman lowers and lifts the mob boss into the air. One of the lieutenants pulls out his gun, but Batman uses his heat vision to shoot it out of his hand.

"Back off, boys. I want a word with your boss. But you can listen."

"What do you want?"

"What do you know about Red Claw?"

"Why you asking us? We're no terrorists."

"But you're still scum. And you hear things I don't. I want Red Claw. And until I get him, I'm going to lean extra hard on you and all the other mob bosses. If you think I've been bad news before..."

"I-I get the picture. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>1:06 pm, January 15, 1996<p>

Bruce is on his way to pick Lois up for a late lunch. Looking out the window, he finds something he wasn't expecting. Lois is actually out and about, in an alley nonetheless. He pulls over to the side and gets out of the car.

_'Perhaps I'll go and ask how she's doing.'_ Then he hears some commotion with the sound of an overturned trashcan. _'What's going on?'_ He goes to the corner where the street leads into the alley and stays hidden while using his super-hearing to listen in.

_"Look, Lady. We don't know nothing about no Batman, but if you make it worth our while, maybe we can jog our memories."_ The sound of two snickering men are heard, followed by gasping and the sound of something big moving through the air.

_"I'll ask you this again. What do you know about the Batman?"_ Bruce just barely glances around the corner, and, to his surprise, finds Lois floating and holding two street men by their collars.

The man in her right hand pleads with her. "I swear, Lady, we don't know anything! Hardly anyone does!"

The man in her left hand gives her a little more useless information. "Yeah, barely anybody can catch a glimpse of him. The way he moves around and does things, he's like a superman!"

The other man corrects him. "Except he's a bat!"

"Well. Seeing that you two are as dumb as a doorknob, I'll just leave you hear in the slums." She drops them and they fall on their backs. They get up and run for their lives. Lois gets back down on the ground and walks out the corner where Bruce is hiding.

Bruce decides it's best to play dumb and save the investigation for later. "Lois?"

Lois turns around and sees him. "Bruce? What're you doing here?"

"I was on my way to pick you up actually, if you're still interested." Bruce extends his hand.

"Absolutely." She takes his hand and they both walk towards his car.

_'And you're absolutely one wonder of a woman.'_

* * *

><p>10:17 pm<p>

The mob boss Batman spoke to awaits him in Gotham Park by a lamp post. The man paces back and forth. He looks at his watch, then both behind and in front of him. Then he looks closely at a bush, and sure enough, Batman approaches the man, startling him.

"You're late."

"Can't you ever walk up to someone normal-like?" He wipes the sweat from his brow.

"I hear you have some information."

"Under one condition: Lay off the south side."

Batman picks him up by the collar and floats with him into the air. "Keep that attitude up, and I'll be at you on all sides. North, east, west AND south."

"Okay, I get the picture." Batman puts him back on the ground. "There's rumors about some train heist."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Red Claw?"

"Don't know, it's real sketchy. One thing I can tell you, no one in the organization's making the hit." He turns his head away from Batman to pick a dead leave off his jacket. "These are outsiders." He turns back to find Batman gone.

Batman flies over to the police headquarters. He floats up till he finds the office of Captain Gordon. Tapping the window lightly, Batman gets Gordon to open the window for him.

"You found anything?"

"A got a tip from a boss, a possible train heist happening tonight. Could be Red Claw."

"I've got the train schedules. Check and see if anything's coming through here." He looks through them, but finds nothing. "There's nothing here in the schedules."

"A last-minute change?"

"The police department would've been notified."

"What if it was a military train...something the government wouldn't want us to know about?"

Gordon ponders the idea for a second, then picks up the phone and starts dialing in. "Wouldn't be the first time. Damn Feds and their secrets." Gordon starts dialing for answers. After getting his answer, he hangs up. "Well, turns out there is a train with military protection heading through Gotham. Wouldn't tell me where, but I'd suggest you start looking." He looks up and finds Batman already gone out the window. "I hate it when he does that."

Batman flies above Gotham and uses his telescopic vision to locate the train tracks that aren't part of the subway. He finds one near the green hills with a train moving along the tracks. His x-ray vision looks inside and shows men in army uniforms and guns. The first car has two men holding their guns, and a box with a hazardous material label on it. Batman comes in closer to it and listens in a conversation between the two soldiers.

_"You know, when I saw those army commercials on TV, they never said nothing about guarding no plague."_

_"Who'd want to steal a can of germs anyway?"_ The soldier puts the butt of his gun on the box carrying the said can of germs.

_'A plague?'_

Batman follows them through the next turn. His super-hearing catches something behind them. It sounds like rocket exhaust. The object causing the sound speeds up behind the train. It looks like hover craft with a rocket engine at the back.

On it, five men in thug outfits with machine guns, and a tall, dark-haired woman, with one line of silver in her hair, wearing a red, skintight outfit that left her right arm bare. The woman also wears what appears to be black, ninjistu armor on her forearms and legs, as well as a black belt, and the Red Claw symbol on her bare, right shoulder.

The hover craft speeds toward the train. The two touch, and the five men and the woman climb aboard the train like ants. Their previous mode of transportation is left behind and would die from the fuel being used up. The group makes their way across the top until they reach the first car. A man carrying a heavy gun shoots at the connection between the first car and the other cars.

Batman flies in and catches the chain of train cars. The soldiers inside are safe for now. He flies to catch the group who have obviously just commandeered the first car. The woman climbs up the side and holds a can from the inside. Judging from what he heard earlier, the can she's holding must be the plague.

Batman lands on top of the first car and tosses four of the five men into the trees. The one remaining man speaks to the woman. "Watch out, Red Claw!"

"Red Claw, a woman?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I'm an equal-opportunity crime-fighter."

She holds both hands out, one holding the plague can, the other holding a small, hand-held device with a red button on top. "Stand back, Batman! You have other things to be concerned with!" She pushes the red button on her device and an explosion is heard up ahead. A helicopter makes itself known as it flies above. "I have just detonated a bomb less than a mile ahead. The part of the track that was destroyed is over a small, populated area, and unless you stop the train, that area's population is doomed to decrease. So what will it be, Batman? Stop me, or the train? The choice is yours!" Red Claw takes a ladder from the helicopter and leaves. "You've met your match, Batman. Not surprising it's a woman!"

Batman flies a head of the train and sees the damage. Nothing has fallen from the track yet, it's all just bent out of shape and covered in soot. Using his flight, speed, and super-strength, Batman pushes and bends all the pieces of the track back into what shape he can. The train approaches and Batman holds the track up as best he can as it crosses. Once the train is out of sight, Batman gets from under the tracks, but sees no sign of Red Claw's helicopter.

* * *

><p>11:18 am, January 16, 1996<p>

Bruce Wayne dials a phone number on his personal phone while Alfred drives the car to the Gotham Hotel. The dialing noise ends.

_"Gordon here."_

Using his Batman voice, Bruce speaks to his friend. "It's me, Jim."

_"Batman! Thank God!"_

"Have you heard anything from Red Claw?"

_"The department heard it loud and clear. We've got 24 hours to come up with $1,000,000,000 in gold bullion, or she'll release the plague on Gotham."_ The car pulls up to the Gotham Hotel entrance, where Lois Lane is waiting in a black dress and black high heels. _"And to think, all this time, the Feds have been looking for a man."_

Bruce looks at Lois as she comes closer to the car and remembers what he saw her do in the alley. "Lately, I'm learning never to underestimate the opposite sex. I'll be in touch." He hangs up his phone as Alfred lets Lois in the back seat with Bruce.

"Bruce and Lois go to lunch, part three."

* * *

><p>8:59 pm<p>

Batman uses a massive computer set up in his cave to gain information he needs. Particularly on Lois Lane.

Alfred walks in with some food and a cup of tea. "Begging your pardon, Sir. But, mightn't you best be trying to find Red Claw instead of searching for information on Ms. Lane?"

"Lois is quite a puzzle Alfred. I've accessed the Daily Planet's files on her. While she's got a reputation for getting into dangerous situations, she always seems to get out of them without a scratch. Aside from that, there's no record of her before she joined the Daily Planet two years ago. The only mention of a Lois Lane is some 23 years back. The only thing about her that's mentioned is that she was a general's daughter who died in an accident at the Fort George G. Meade Military Base."

"So you suspect that the Ms. Lane you've been seeing is not who she says she is."

"It would explain a few things. But it still doesn't explain what I saw her do."

"Do what, Sir?"

"Let me put it you this way, Alfred. I'm not alone in the strength and flight department."

Alfred's eyes widened at this.

* * *

><p>11:15 pm<p>

Batman flies above Gotham. His telescopic and x-ray vision are being put to the test as he searches for any sign of Red Claw's whereabouts. But a strange sight catches his eye.

A woman, Lois to be exact, flying in a black, stealth suit across the sky towards the hills outside of Gotham. He follows her, but not so close that she'll catch wind of his pursuit. Her flight ends at a small valley. She hides behind a large rock and he hides back a few feet, floating so that his own feet wouldn't give him away. Lois goes downward into the valley and he goes to the rock she was behind.

In the valley, Batman spots armored trucks moving in and out of an entrance into a mountain, and large helicopters placed on both sides of the entrance. Judging from the look of the entrance, it looks like an old military complex. He uses his x-ray vision to try and pierce through the ground and into the complex, but the walls are built with the one element he can't see through, lead.

_'Looks like I'll have to inspect this place the old-fashioned way.'_ Before he does that, he pulls out a device from his belt, and sends out a signal to his friend in the police department.

He scans the whole area for another opening. A vent shaft is shown, but already opened. Batman floats through it as quietly as he can, not wanting to make noises that could alert whoever is inside the complex. He reaches his exit and floats around at the top, blending in with the darkness.

All over the floor of the complex, he sees guns in boxes, oil drums, and men loading them into trucks. Red Claw stands, overseeing everyone taking her orders.

Pulling out a miniature camera from his belt, he takes pictures of everything. _'Always knew this would come in handy. Can't rely on a photographic memory for everything.'_ Once he feels he's taken enough pictures, Batman puts his camera back in its compartment, and waits for an opportune moment.

"Those fools in Gotham won't know what hit them when I unleash my plague. Once we have our gold and are at a safe distance, we'll unleash it and let Gotham suffer." She holds out the can holding the plague.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Batman stomps the ground with his landing. The cracks from the impact grow and connect after a few seconds.

"Batman! You are persistent, I'll give you that. But since you want the plague so badly, I'll give it to you!" She holds out a dropper, makes the liquid inside make one drop onto the floor, and it sizzles.

"What will you use to blackmail Gotham if you waste it on me?"

"You mean 'us'!" A voice comes from above. Everyone looks up to find Lois Lane in her black suit floating down into the opening beside Batman in a fighting stance.

Red Claw is the first to speak on Lois's opening. "Who the Hell are you?"

"You may call me Talia. And right now, I can't let you leave with that plague." "Talia" gives Red Claw the "hand-it-over" gesture.

"Since you both want it so badly, I'll go ahead and let you have it!" Red Claw puts two drops of acid on the top of the can and places it on the floor.

Batman questions her intentions. "You still plan on wasting it on us?"

"Why risk carrying such deadly contents when a placebo will do? By the time they realize the vial's a fake, we'll be miles away with their billion dollars. The acid should eat through in a matter of minutes. Sound evacuation! Seal everything off! We're leaving now!" A man pulls the alarm and everyone and their gun starts leaving the complex.

"Sorry, Red Claw. But you'll have to do better than that." Batman turns toward the barrels of oil and shoots a beam of heat at one, which causes a chain reaction of explosions. He looks at Talia. "Can you punch a big hole in walls?"

"Yes?"

"Then follow me." The two flyers head straight through the sealed exits and their fists make way for them to get out. Once outside, Batman shoots a beam of heat at all of Red Claw's helicopters, destroying her main plan of escape. Nearby, the dragon lady in question yells in frustration.

The police copters arrive with Captain Gordon leading. _"This is Police Captain Gordon. You're completely surrounded. Give yourselves up."_ While Batman watches over the scene, he hears Red Claw cock her gun behind him and start shooting. Batman faces Red Claw and just floats as her bullets bounce off him.

"For years, I fought to build my network, Batman! I brought countries to their knees! I will make you pay for this Batman! I'll show why everyone fears Red Claw!" Her gun eventually runs out of bullets.

Batman floats toward Red Claw and disarms her. She tries to punch him, only to have her bones shatter on impact.

Batman grabs her by the throat and lifts her into the air.

"Wha-What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, Red Claw."

"Ha! The only one I've ever feared is ten times worse than you Batman." He drops her onto the ground and glares at her with bright red eyes. "Thankfully for me, he's thousands of miles away."

**"I would not be so sure of that if I were you, Rojo Chica."** A male, Spanish-accented, creature-like voice is heard from behind Red Claw.

Both Batman and Red Claw look up to see a huge silhouette of a large, muscular, spiky, creature looking down at them. The fires from below gives some light to his form. He's wearing black leather pants, black steal toe boots, a black sleeveless shirt, and black fingerless gloves. A large spike is seen emerging from each of his knees, elbows, knuckles, and shoulders. His fingers are shown to have claws instead of nails. His head has bony ridges for eyebrows and long, silver-white hair. He also wears a predominantly black mask with white covering his mouth and surrounding his glowing red eyes, and his hair and bony eyebrows protrude from the it.

Red Claw gasps. "No! No! It can't be!"

**"If you were so smart, Rojo Chica, you would never have let Interpol know about where you were heading. Then they would not have told the Federales, who, in turn, would not have broadcasted it all the way to Santa Prisca."** The figure steps forward toward a frightened Red Claw.

"Please, no!"

**"I congratulate you Chica on staying hidden so long. They could not even tell if you were Senor or Senorita. But sooner or later..."** He picks Red Claw up by the waist in with his right hand.

A nearby mountain lion pounces at the man-creature. He catches it in midair with his other hand around the midsection. A hard squeeze and gush of blood ends the mountain lion.

**"...All who defy me must be crushed and broken. And that is the fate of all enemies of Doomsbane."** He drops the carcass of the big cat, reaches his blood-soaked hand and grabs Red Claw's head. Her muffled cries are not helping her. Batman uses his heat vision on Doomsbane's hand, but to no avail. A twist of the giant hand and a breaking neck are what ends Red Claw.

After Doomsbane drops her, Batman charges at the man-monster, and slams him into the hill. "You'll pay for that."

**"Chica did one thing right. She led me to you, Batman. I had feared that you were just a figment of someone's imagination. And that would have meant, I would never feel your spine crumble in my hand."**

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hope this one was good enough for all of you. And I hope you like the twists I've given. Don't worry the story is going to be over soon, I've still got plenty more to go. As you read, this Lois Lane is actually a Lois LaneTalia Al Ghul/Wonder Woman fusion. And now my fusion villain has made his first appearance, DOOMSBANE! The next chapter will have Batman and Doomsbane fight each other. No I won't be using Lex Luthor or the Joker in THIS story, but they're good for a possible sequel.

Want to see more? Read and Review! Constructive criticism only please?


	6. Doomsbane

Doomsbane

* * *

><p>Previously on The SuperBat from Krypton: <em>After Doomsbane drops her, Batman charges at the man-monster, and slams him into the hill. "You'll pay for that."<em>

_**"Chica did one thing right. She led me to you, Batman. I had feared that you were just a figment of someone's imagination. And that would have meant, I would never feel your spine crumble in my hand."**_

* * *

><p>And now, the continuation:<p>

* * *

><p>1:07 am, January 17, 1996<p>

Doomsbane picks himself up and leaps at Batman. He catches the latter and the two are sent hurtling toward Gotham City.

They land in the middle of the road, with Doomsbane slamming Batman into the ground as soon as they hit. The impact creates a crater and makes several cars crash into the buildings and each other.

Doomsbane picks Batman up from the ground and throws him into one of the nearby buildings. The throw causes Batman to make lined up holes in several buildings until he stops at the Second National Bank of Gotham. Batman slowly tries to pick himself up, and can barely make a stance.

He looks up and sees Doomsbane charging at him through the holed buildings. Regaining his strength, Batman makes a big inhale, and blows a large gust of wind at his opponent. Due to both his super-lungs and the cold January air, the gust causes Doomsbane to slow down and develop ice around his figure. When Doomsbane finally reaches Batman, his fists above his head, he finds his entire figure covered in ice.

The ice begins to crack, and Doomsbane slams his fists down on Batman, who holds them back as best he can. The pressure of the hulking figure pushing him down causes the ground below him crack and crumble.

**"Great try! So even your breath is a weapon, huh? Show me more!"** Batman gives a big push and the big brute stumbles back a few steps. Flying, Batman speeds a couple punches at Doomsbane's face, three kicks to the stomach, and a roundhouse kick to the center of his chest. The sudden barrage makes the man-monster fly back onto the road. A couple cars hit him, but he brushes them off like nothing.

Batman speeds in for an uppercut punch, but Doomsbane grabs his fist before he can. The man-monster punches Batman to the side, then backhands him into another building.

Batman flies out of the dent he made and glares at his incredible foe. "Who are you?"

**"I am Doomsbane, I break things."**

"You mentioned that you came from Santa Prisca. Where's that?"

**"My, my, aren't we a nosy bat? It is an island nation ruled by me in the south Caribbean. The prisons there are nice. I should know, I have lived in one for as long as I can remember."** Doomsbane charges and jumps into the air. Batman speeds to intercept, but Doomsbane turns it around and crashes with Batman in front of him into a large truck. The truck explodes and causes several other vehicles around it to follow.

Doomsbane runs out of the fire, with a firm grasp on Batman's head, dragging him into the concrete. The man-monster pulls him up, lets him go for a second, then punches him onto a tall building. Fists in front and using his speed, Batman flies down the side of the building and across the street to right in front of his opponent. He punches Doomsbane with a left hook, then right, then left, then right again. Batman finally gives him an uppercut and sends him stumbling backwards a little. The hero punches Doomsbane in the face again, and immediately punches him in the stomach afterwards.

Doomsbane lowers his face for a second after his stomach is hit, and Batman proceeds to hit with a left hook, then a right one at the brute's jaw. The brute still stands.

**"Ah! You put up a good fight, Amigo! I have not had one in ages. The fools I have killed were all ants compared to you and me!"**

"You make that sound like a good thing! How did you get your power anyway? From what I see, you have nothing to lose by not telling me." Batman speed punches Doomsbane in the face and stomach again. He puts his hands together and hits his brutish enemy in the chin, sending him hurtling back into a truck trailer.

**"Still nosy. I was not always Doomsbane. I was once a persona dybil, growing up in Peña Dura Prison, where one had to be strong and smart to survive."** Batman has his arms around Doomsbane's waist, trying to push him down. The latter grabs the former's waist with both hands, lifts him up, and slams him head first into the pavement. Then he grabs Batman's leg and slams him onto his other side. **"No one cared for one another. Not even my Madre was there, due to the fact that she died giving birth to me after she was locked in for being poor."** Doomsbane kicks batman into a construction site. **"Then one day, it fell from the sky."** A right punch to Batman's face is delivered. **"A meteor the size of a boulder crashed through the roof of Peña Dura."** A left punch. **"The scientists there were experimenting on a new drug called venom. They got a loco idea of adding the elements in the meteor to their formula to see what it could do."** A right kick sends Batman into another wall, while break a steal beam on the way. **"Most of the inmates died, but when they came to me, it made me into what you see before you."** Batman falls face down on the ground, and Doomsbane proceeds to stomp him on the back. **"After that I broke out using my new strength. Then I went on to kill the man responsible for my misery, Senor Hector Doom. I destroyed his operations, and everyone called me the Bane of Doom because of that."** Another stomp, and Doomsbane picks Batman up by the head. **"I took the name of Doomsbane after I killed him, and took control of Santa Prisca for myself. Rojo Chica was among the women in my service after I took power, until she turned one of my operations into basura. Then she escaped, and I had all my men search the world for her for muchos años."** A spiked punch is made to Batman's stomach.** "When the Federales announced that she was in Gotham, I could not resist coming myself."** Another punch is about to be made, but a noise from above interrupts him.

_"This is Captain James Gordon! We have you surrounded! Surrender and you will be extended all rightful courtesies by the law!"_ A police helicopter hovers above while squads of police gunmen aim at Doomsbane.

**"Ah, these fools and their armas."** The man-monster drops Batman on the ground and walks toward the wall of police. A few officers step forward as well and prepare to apprehend him, but Doomsbane sends them all flying with one backhand hit.

The leading ground officer takes charge. "FIRE AT WILL!" Bullets from all around are aimed and shot at Doomsbane, but to no avail because they just bounce off of him. Batman tries to pick himself up as Doomsbane kills the officers one by one.

**"Toys! You all try to fight me with pathetic little toys."**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?"

Doomsbane grabs the officer who shouted. **"I am the kind of Hell you never want to be near."** He then throws the officer at the helicopter Gordon is flying in. The officer dies on impact, and Gordon's copter gets shaky.

Once he gets to his feet, Batman flies up and makes the copter steady again. Doomsbane jumps up, grabs Batman, and pulls him down, making the copter shaky once more. Gordon manages to pull out his gun and shoots Doomsbane in the face. The man-monster lets go of Batman and falls on top of a building, but his weight causes him to destroy the building from within.

Batman grabs the helicopter and puts it down on the street. Gordon and the pilot step out, and both they and Batman watch as Doomsbane emerges from the wreckage he created. The mask on Doomsbane's face is gone, showing that he has glowing red eyes, wrinkled lips, a small spike on opposite sides of his chin, and razor-point teeth.

"Gordon, get your men and evacuate everyone, now."

"Are you crazy? You can't handle this guy alone!"

"I'm the only one who stands a chance. I can't save Gotham if there isn't one to save. And right now the best thing you can do for the people of this city is to evacuate everyone while I hold him off."

"No, you can't-"

"Jim, I have to do this. This is why I'm here. What he's doing, it's evil, and I have to stop him."

"...Alright." Gordon puts his hand on Batman's shoulder. "Good luck, Friend." Batman nods. Gordon pulls out the walkie. "All units, this is Captain Gordon. Code Red. Repeat, Code Red. Full scale evacuation is in order."

Doomsbane gets up and charges at full running speed at Batman, who does the same with his flight. Fists reared back, the two opponents create a shockwave when their fists collide with each other. The glass windows of every nearby building shatter from it.

The two foes are launched back from each other, but charge again. Batman punches left and right at Doomsbane, who spins around and hits him with the back of his left elbow, knocking him to the ground. Doomsbane makes another punch at Batman's head, but the latter rolls away in time, causing the former to make another hole in the ground.

Batman flies up and knees Doomsbane in the face. Then he flies over his large foe, grabs him by the upper mouth, and flings him into the nearest tall building. Doomsbane makes a large hole in every building he flies through, while Batman follows and catches him.

The two reach the power station and Doomsbane breaks the wires and lands on a transformer, electrocuting himself. Batman flies in and lands in front of his foe.

"Had enough?"

Doomsbane reaches up and grabs Batman's torso. **"Not nearly, Amigo!"** He makes Batman his front as he charges through the debris of what once was the power station, and into the street. The brute then runs up the front of a car, jumps high into the air, and throws Batman at the middle of the road, making a crater in between the streets. Doomsbane lands in front of Batman, who uses his heat vision to knock the villain back.

**"You are strong, Batman. Very strong. But I am much stronger."** He grabs Batman with both hands and lifts the tired crime-fighter to his deformed face. **"You've got nothing! Beg for mercy! SCREAM MY NAME!"**

"Never..."

**"Defiant to the last. But do not worry. I will not kill you, Batman. Death would only hide the shame of your defeat. Instead, I will-"** Doomsbane lifts Batman up above his head with both hands, and knee extended. **"-BREAK YOU!"**

But just as Doomsbane is about to slam Batman down on his knee, something strong and fast punches him in the other leg. **"ARGH!"** He lowers his "breaking" leg, only to feel a similar punch to his other leg. **"AGH!"** Doomsbane falls to his knees, and feels a punch to the back of his head as something flies away with his intended victim.

"Ugh...what?" Batman looks up to see Lois/Talia flying with him in her arms.

"Thought you might need some help, Tough Guy."

Batman gets out of her arms and floats with her for a second. "I usually prefer to work alone, but I think an extra hand might be helpful in this case." The two look down as Doomsbane straightens his legs back in order. "I could easily take him if he was a dumb brute, but from what I've seen he's not dumb."

"Then perhaps two against one is fair this time, no?"

"Right." The fliers speed at Doomsbane and both give him a double punch in the face. The smart brute is knocked on his back. He picks himself up again.

**"Two against one, it matters not. I will still break you both in the end!"** Talia speeds at him through the air with a ready fist, but Doomsbane catches her hand and slams her into the ground like a whacking towel. Batman flies in, but the brute twists around and slams Talia into him. The two crash into a building already in ruins.

Whacking away some rubble off her, Talia ponders the situation aloud. "Any plans on how to defeat this brute?" No answer, she turns toward a downed Batman. "Batman?" His head is covered by the debris. Talia removes the debris from her fighting partner's face, only to find that not only had his mask had flown off when they crashed through, but that he's also the man she'd been seeing recently. Bruce Wayne! She stares at him, but hearing the heavy footsteps of Doomsbane brings her back to reality. Quickly scanning the damaged building, Talia finds his mask and slips it on him again. "Batman, wake up!" A couple slaps to the face awaken the caped crusader.

"Ugh...What...?"

Doomsbane tares down what's left of the wall in front of them. **"Bruja, Batman, I am here to kill you. Is this a bad time?"** One stomp from the man-monster's foot makes the ground shake. They fly into the air and glare down at their opponent.

"Any ideas?" asks Talia.

"We need to find his weak points. The problem is he doesn't seem to have any."

Talia looks up at the sky, "How far can you throw?"

Batman follows her gaze and gets the idea. "Got it." He flies down toward Doomsbane and speed punches the man-monster off the ground. The punches launch him through the air, and Batman speed flights his way ahead of his foe's path, and, with timing punches him further upward. Doomsbane goes even higher, but as Batman attempts to intercept him, the former puts his hands together and knocks the latter downward. The speed of Batman's descent creates a crater in the middle of the street.

Doomsbane lands on top of a nearby building, but his bulk and falling speed causes him to crush the structure from within. The man-monster gives one punch and the rubble on top of him scatters. Then he walks toward Batman, lying and struggling to get up out of the crater he made.

Picking Batman up by the tattered cape, Doomsbane takes a moment to gloat, **"You gave me a real exercise for this battle Batman, and I have enjoyed our little game. But now, as God always does, I shall take your life away."**

With a dry throat and a hoarse voice, Batman manages to speak, "'You're...not a god...barely even a man."

**"Oh, then if I am not a god or a man, then tell me,"** he rears back his fist, the sharp bones protruding from his knuckles, **"What am I?"** Then Doomsbane proceeds to punch Batman in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, **"What am I?"** He punches him again, **"WHAT AM I? TELL ME WHAT I AM!"** Another punch, this time sending blood flying from Batman's mouth.

Unknown to Doomsbane, the sun was rising over the horizon. Batman was starting to feel its energizing effects on his body. So before Doomsbane could land another punch, the caped crusader grabs his fist, holding it in place, then kicks him hard in the chin while doing a flip. Doomsbane releases his hold on Batman, and the latter glares at him.

"I'll tell you what you are..." Batman launches another fast punch at his foe, and shouting, "'AN ANIMAL!" A blurred second punch sends Doomsbane into the air again, and Batman still shouting at him, "A FERAL, RABID-" Another blur of a punch raises the man-monster even higher, "-ANIMAL!" Batman catches Doomsbane by the leg as he intercepts him, "You belong in a cage! Locked away forever! Away from the sight of man, in a place you can never escape from!" Then Batman starts spinning around, his large opponent gaining momentum as they spin. Faster and faster they go, until, finally, the Caped Crusader releases Doomsbane and the latter is launched out into space. "That cage is the vacuum of space."

Batman flies down toward the wreckage of what used to be Gotham city. There he finds Captain Gordon, standing with his wife, Barbara. Batman floats for a minute or two before Gordon asks, "Is that thing-?"

"He's gone."

"Good."

"The people, did everyone make it out alright?"

"Aside from a few injured and many in critical condition, no one seems to have died."

"Except Red Claw, my sparring partner killed her before we fought."

Mrs. Gordon takes her turn to speak, "Forgive me for not getting teary-eyed, but she did threaten to kill everyone earlier, didn't she?"

"She was actually going to release the plague anyway, as soon as she got away with the gold she demanded."

"Figures," says Captain Gordon, not at all surprised.

"Thank you, Batman." says Mrs. Gordon.

Batman gives a small smile and flies away. He listens to the cheers of the people below as he heads back home. But before he goes, however, he sees Talia floating above a hill not far off from the outskirts of the decimated city. She blows him a kiss and begins to fly away herself.

Batman intercepts her, arms crossed and cape fluttering to his left, and says, "Sure you don't have anything to say to me, Lois Lane, if that is your name."

"I could say the same for you, Batman, or would you prefer Bruce Wayne?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Then whose face did I see when your mask slipped off during the fight back there? Hmm?"

Feeling the looseness of his mask, he realized that what she said was probably true. "Well, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are. Why are you here?"

"To learn about you, actually."

"And why is that?"

"My father has taken an interest in the rumors of a giant bat with supernatural powers in Gotham City."

"Tell your father, whoever he is, that my powers are based in science, not magic, and that if he wants to speak with me, do it in person."

Almost nonchalantly, Talia says, "I'll tell him you said that. Farewell, Bruce." She begins to fly off again, but Batman again stops her.

"Before you go, tell me your name, your REAL name."

Smiling, she replies, "My name is the one I gave at Red Claw's hideout. Talia."

"You have a last name?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." With surprising speed, Talia pulls Batman in for a deep kiss. Letting go, she zooms off into the distance, disappearing from sight, and leaving the Caped Crusader floating in the air.

"This isn't over."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I was busy and having a block moment. I do plan to finish this story to the end, and I hope it gets more attention as it progresses. I'm planning on a little fun with Maxima next, and don't worry, there'll be more appearances by TaliaLois Lane/Diana and her "father", Ra's Al Ghul.

Want more chapters, read and review, that makes it more worth it, other than creative fun. As I've said before, constructive criticism only please?


	7. A Cat Named Maxima

A Cat Named Maxima

* * *

><p>11:37 am, February 12, 1996<p>

Gotham City is still going through repairs after the attack by Doomsbane. The crime is still rampant, and the people are looking for homes after their original ones were destroyed. Batman and Gordon were pleased that their concerns could now be turned back to just busting street criminals and organized crime. For them, it was a welcomed return to routine.

Commissioner Grogan of the GCPD had internal affairs hot on his heels, like his predecessor Gillian Loeb. And like said predecessor, he resigned before anybody could pin anything definitively incriminating on him. They've got a new person up to the plate, this time a woman named Ellen Yin. Unlike the two former Police Commissioners, Yin wasn't a dirty cop. Instead, she seemed more Hell-bent on drumming the corruption in the GCPD out, with the help of District Attorney Harvey Dent and the now Deputy Inspector James Gordon. Commissioner Yin made it clear, though, that she didn't approve of vigilantes, and that Batman was to be arrested on sight should anyone find and be able to catch him.

Bruce Wayne is currently at a business meeting with the board members of Wayne Enterprises. His nightly activities as Batman don't really affect his daily life as Bruce Wayne because his imprinted Kryptonian biology makes it so that he doesn't really need to eat or sleep. He might occasionally eat, but that is only to uphold the appearance of a normal human being.

The current meeting holds no appeal to him, as Mr. Lau, the CEO of Lau Security Investments Holdings, a company originating from China, is proposing a joint-Chinese venture with Wayne Enterprises. The reason for its non-appeal to Mr. Wayne is that even though his consultants love it, he's not convinced. He did some checking, and found that Lau's company has grown by eight percent annually like clockwork. So that meant that Mr. Lau's revenue may be off the books, perhaps even illegal.

"A joint Chinese venture with Wayne Enterprises will be a powerhouse."

Mr. Wayne gets up from his chair and walks over to Mr. Lau, "Well Mr. Lau, I must confess that I'm impressed by your proposal, as I'm sure the rest of us are." Bruce gestures to the older men and women sitting at the table, who individually nod in agreement, "But I'm afraid that our business deal has to be put on hold." This earns Bruce gasps of confusion from the board, and a slight glare from Lau, "You see, you allowed me the courtesy of examining your books and to be honest, it gave me the feeling of something illegal being involved. You see, Wayne Enterprises can't afford to be seen doing business with that kind of shadiness. I apologize for having you come out all this way only to be told 'no', but I'm sure a businessman of your stature will understand."

With an obvious struggle to keep his posture and cool, the Asian businessman says, "Well, thank you for listening to my proposal. Good day, Mr. Wayne." Then he turns to leave.

"To you as well, Mr. Lau." says a smiling Mr. Wayne as Lau exits through the door. He turns back to his stunned board members, "I know that my recent action will be met with your disapproval, but as I've stated to Mr. Lau, Wayne Enterprises can't afford to be seen doing business with anything that's incriminating. I trust that you will respect my decision, in time. Good day, ladies and gentlemen." The board members each left the room with disgruntled looks.

Mr. Wayne turns to look out the windows, the view of the rooftops gleaming with white snow. An almost winter wonderland, considering that it's still February. Sitting back down in his chair, he extends his super-hearing to the rest of Gotham, listening for anything or anyone that might, or would require the services of his alter ego. His ears pick up a large boom sound emanating from the docks in Gotham Harbor.

Bruce goes to his office, pulls one of the books on his desk, a compartment opens revealing his Bat-suit. Ever since Talia said his mask slipped off and she found out about his identity as Bruce Wayne, he changed the mask so that it can't come off unless he takes it off. The second he finishes donning the suit, he makes it so that nothing looks conspicuous as he leaves through the window.

Speed-flying to the Gotham Docks, he stops in mid-air when he reaches his destination. Batman spots a dark figure walking about on the concrete road, and behind the figure is a swirling vortex of white electricity. The vortex shrinks out of existence, and the figure walks onward. The caped crusader uses his telescopic vision to better observe the details of the unknown person.

_'Definitely humanoid...armor not recognizable...body-shape suggests female...roughly six foot five...helmet resembles a cat's head...the way she's walking implies a prideful personality.'_ He makes his observations as the strange "cat-woman" strolls about the streets.

Her armor looks like it has a type of jade mesh underneath what appears to be gold, organic, metal plating. The cat-head-like helmet is colored gold as well, with a moon-shaped grin-like opening for her mouth with up-and-bottom teeth fangs. The helmet's eyes are large, slanted, and glowing red. On top of the helmet are points that can easily be mistaken for feline ears. Her backside is covered by a white, cape-like cloth being held up by two more pieces of gold armor adorned on her shoulders. From the elbow areas on her armor appear to be retractable blades, as well as clawed points on her finger tips. Her armor does nothing to hide her figure, with the curves that would drive a normal human male insane. All-in-all, this "cat-woman" looks dangerous. Possibly a femme fatale.

As Batman finishes his observations of the mysterious woman, a group of five boys from the other side of the street come up to her with inappropriate exclamations of lust. Things like wolf-whistles, howl-like whooping noises and other things. The one who seems to be the leader, a tall eighteen-year-old boy with a green Mohawk, biker's jacket, boots and jeans, is the first to speak with her.

"Whoa, not so fast long legs! Where you headin'? Costume party?" The leader with the Mohawk and his other four friends gather around her. One boy wears a long coat with a face resembling a long-nosed rat, and buck-teeth to boot. Another boy has the appearance of a long-haired couch-potato. The other two are wearing tattered sweatshirts and jeans.

The "cat-woman" finally speaks, and with a commanding voice, "I am here to find a mate." This statement causes the boys to give lustful "oohs" and their Mohawk leader speaks again.

"Well, here I am, Babe." He tries to stroke her hair, but she slaps his hand away, and he recoils as though his hand was just hit by a fast-moving truck. Mohawk looks to her, "What gives?"

"Did I give you permission to paw me? I do not think so." Then she shoves one of the other boys out of her way so she could move onward, but Mohawk moves in front of her.

"Hey, bitch, who the Hell do you think you are?"

In response to his statement, the strange woman lifts her hand up to Mohawk's forehead, and in a flicking motion, sends him flying all way into a building wall about three blocks away. Batman speed-flies down to him and catches him before he can touch the wall. Then he carefully places the unconscious eighteen-year-old on the ground, and returns his senses' attention to the strange woman.

One of the other boys, in a frightened voice, says, "Oh crap! It was bad enough to have a super-strong Batman around. Now we got a Catwoman?"

The "Catwoman" in question turns around quickly and grabs the speaker by the throat, holding him above the ground, "My name is not Catwoman, I am the Lady Maxima, Warrior Queen of Almerac, and head of the Royal House!" She rears back her fist, but before she can deliver the punch, Batman speeds in and grabs her arm.

"Queen or not, you don't make trouble in MY city!" The second Batman finishes his sentence, Maxima drops the youngster she was about to punish, and the boys run off in terror. Batman just glares down at Maxima with his arms crossed and his cape fluttering in the wind.

"As Queen of Almerac, I have the power to do as I please, however I please, whenever I please."

"Not in my city, you don't. And this is not Almerac."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Batman, defender of Gotham, vigilante protector of the innocent, and the one whose territory you're currently intruding in."

"As I told those young boys, I am-"

"I heard what you said. Now, what are you doing here on Earth!" Batman's comment is more of a commanding statement than a question.

"If you heard me, then you know that I-"

"I did hear you say that you're looking for a mate, but I don't trust strangers, so I'm not convinced that that's ALL you're here for. Now tell me what else there is."

Slightly tilting her head back in surprised manner, her helmet retracts into her armor, revealing a the face of a beautiful long-haired red-head, she responds, "One of my scientists picked up a signal from a Kryptonian device and followed it back to here."

The mention of a Kryptonian device gets Batman's attention. The only device he knows of was the ship that brought the dead baby Kal-El to Earth. Ideas about what Maxima is speaking of begin to formulate in his mind as she continues.

"We Almeracians are fighters. My family had told me about the war-like Kryptonians when I was a child, but I never met one in person. I found them to be fascinating, and decided that, should I meet one, they will be my husband."

Batman hears the sound of sirens coming closer, and officers cocking their guns. Commissioner Ellen Yin speaking on the dispatch radio. Not wanting an incident between Maxima, the GCPD and himself, Batman decides to take this conversation somewhere else.

"Follow me Maxima, I think I know where the device in question is." He offers his hand, but instead of grabbing it, Maxima places her knuckles on her hips, and floats up to his level. The two then fly off, Batman leading, Maxima following. Their flight path takes them outside Gotham and to behind a waterfall. Batman allows a hidden machine to scan him and a rock-like door slides upward and grants the two entrance to the cave. Darkness is seen everywhere, but for Batman, it's no problem because his super-hearing and enhanced sight allow him to move easily with Maxima close behind.

"Why would a Kryptonian device be down in this dark, dismal place?"

"Because I keep it down here."

"And why is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

They venture further into the pitch black, until finally Batman leads them to the center of the cave system, where his hi-tech computer, the Kryptonian ship, and Kal-El's grave marker sit. The bats chirp and chatter as they hang from the high ceiling of the cave.

Maxima observes her surroundings, "What is this place?"

"My home." replies Batman, dryly.

"I reiterate, it is dark and dismal. Why would anyone live here."

"It keeps prying eyes away, allowing me to conduct my objectives in solitude."

"If I was to have a fortress of solitude, this would not be on my list of places to choose from."

"It has its moments." He turns his gaze to the Kryptonian ship, its crystalline form still shiny because of Alfred's help. Maxima follows his gaze and lifts her right forearm. She taps a few spots on her golden armor and a ringing sound that disturbs the bats fills the cavern.

"Well, it would appear that I have found the Kryptonian ship, but where is the Kryptonian?"

"Look at the tombstone over there." Batman points to the aforementioned grave marker. Maxima does that and in return, gives the Caped Crusader a confused look.

"Tombstone...?"

"His name was Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. His father was a scientist named Jor-El, who foresaw that Krypton was going to explode, and made preparations for his son's survival by building this ship." Batman gestures to the Kryptonian ship. "However, the infant Kal-El died before he could get here." The Caped Crusader maintains a look of seriousness while hiding his sadness over his adopted brother's early death. Maxima, on the other hand, grows a look of frustration.

"So there is no Kryptonian? UGH!" Maxima clenches her fists in anger. Another sound from her armor gets her attention. The sound gets louder when she points her arm at Batman. "If there is no Kryptonian here, then why does my machine say otherwise about you?"

"The ship has the power to imprint Kryptonian genetics onto another being."

"And it did that to you?"

"When I was eight years old."

"But I was told that Kryptonians relied on science and machinery for their collective might. No one ever told me about them be able to fly or move very fast. How is it possible for you to do those things?"

"Krypton revolved around a RED sun. This planet, Earth, revolves around a GOLDEN sun. Physically, I am what a Kryptonian would've been like had they lived under a golden sun. The different types of solar radiation make all the difference."

Maxima actually smiles at this, "Well, that makes things more interesting. So you are a golden-sun powered Kryptonian?"

"Physically speaking, I was born here as a human, but was accidentally converted into a Kryptonian at age eight. So in a manner of speaking, I am the closest that this world will get to a Kryptonian."

Maxima's smile grows even wider as she grabs Batman by the arm, and, with and inhuman amount of speed and strength, flies through the cave wall into the outside area, though not without making big gaping a hole in said wall. Once outside, she swings Batman into an open area, surrounded by trees, and bordering on the outskirts of Gotham.

"What-?"

"Now we fight!" Maxima's cat-like helmet covers her head again, as she speed flies with her fists in front of her towards the caped crusader. But Batman quickly speeds out of her way, just in time for her to crash into the ground. It doesn't leave a crater, but it does leave her buried with her feet kicking out.

"You'll have to do better than that."

With a loud, muffled growl, Maxima flies backwards out of the ground, bursting out with dirt and grass in the air everywhere. Another growl emanates from Maxima, then she reaches out her hands and suddenly, two trees from either side of her creek as some invisible force pulls them up from the ground. Batman is momentarily stunned by this new development as the two trees float above the ground, then Maxima points her arms and hands in Batman's direction with the trees shooting at him like missiles.

The caped crusader speeds out of their way again, but Maxima appears in front of him and punches him in the chest, launching him further into the sky. Batman stops midair, and finds Maxima twelve yards across from him in the air. Behind her is a number of trees pulled up from their roots, floating about with her arms extended. Then she brings her arms together in a loud clap, and the trees follow the direction of her arms and try to hit Batman.

Fortunately, Batman's speed helps him again and he gets out of their reach. But just as the last of the last of the trees collide, Maxima displays another power of hers, in the form of a burst of energy originating from her eyes. Batman braces for impact from the blast, and it barely budges him. His hearing catches another angry growl from Maxima.

"Do you have any other power besides flight and speed?"

"There's this." And Batman's vision turns red as he sends a blast of his heat vision her way. He targets the blades on her elbows, the heat slicing them off. Then he changes his direction at her helmet, cutting a charred black line into its left side. This causes her to retract her helmet again, and just in time for Batman to quickly grab a hold of her ankle and perform the same maneuver he pulled on Doomsbane, but instead of launching her into outer space, he sends her all the way to a building under construction in midtown Gotham.

Batman catches up to Maxima, with the latter looking up at him from the ground.

"So you have some life in you after all."

The sound of guns cocking are heard all over, and then the sound of Commissioner Ellen Yin can be heard on a megaphone.

"YOU'LL BOTH HAVE BULLETS IN YOU IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER!"

"Who are you?"

"THIS IS POLICE COMMISSIONER ELLEN YIN, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED."

"Commissioner!" Yells Batman, getting everyone's attention, "Get out of here, you don't know what you're dealing with!"

"VIGILANTE OUTLAWS, THAT'S WHAT! NOW SURRENDER, AND I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU BOTH HAVE A CELL AT ARKHAM ASYLUM!"

"Guns are useless against me or her." He says pointing to Maxima.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! OPEN FIRE!" And the officers of the GCPD start shooting, and to their surprise, find that Batman was right. The guns are useless because the bullets just bounced off their targets, laying on the ground all scrunched up.

"I grow weary of this!" Maxima's eyes glow green as she speaks, "You will all leave and ignore us for the rest of this day."

In a trance-like state, the lady commissioner and her officers repeat in unison, "We will all leave and ignore you for the rest of this day." Then, as if on cue, they all got in their cars and drove off. Maxima returns her gaze to Batman.

"Now, where were we?" She speed flies to Batman, who deflects her and tosses her back to the ground. Maxima gets up, "Strong one I see."

"You have no idea."

"We shall see about that." Maxima grabs a crane and tosses it at Batman, but the Caped Crusader catches it and in one quick maneuver, pins Maxima down on the ground. Batman stands over her head, and finds not anger on her face, but a look of happiness.

"No one has ever lasted this long with me...No one!"

"I fight to win."

"You are...my equal!"

She pushes the crane off her, it tearing up the metal beams of the currently being constructed building, and stand up and hugs Batman, surprising him.

"This is truly the happiest day of my life!" She releases him, "Of course, now this means that you will have to marry me."

Again, Batman is surprised by this woman.

"You can't make demands of me like that."

"Why not? On my planet, I do it all the time."

"In case you haven't noticed, this is NOT your planet. Here, a true good marriage is one where the couple share the decisions, responsibilities, and sacrifices that come with marriage. And if I'm not a willing participant, you can't force me to marry you."

Maxima reaches out her hand, places it on Batman's shoulder, and says, "Watch me." Then she pinches his nerve on the base of his neck, causing him to black out and collapse. "Sooner or later, I knew you would fall for me."

The Warrior Queen of Almerac presses a spot on her waist and a swirling vortex of electricity appears. She walks into it, pulling an unconscious Batman by the cape and the two vanish.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you liked that. Sorry to cut you off, though, but I felt this part of the story needed to be a two-parter, so you'll see some more in the next chapter.<p>

I had an idea of a Maxima/Catwoman hybrid, and this seemed the most logical approach to it. Maxima has a wide array of powers in the comics, though in her two TV appearances, she's not so powerful. In this, I decided to go with the comics version and put her in situations that would call for that power. Her armor is a variation on the armor from the Guyver anime, and I thought it would go well with the character's alien nature.

Her full power list is this: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman endurance, invulnerability, flight, telekinesis, empathy, telepathy, hypnosis, optic-force beams, and force-field generation. I know I didn't include all of them in this chapter, but you'll get to see them in the next chapter.

As always, reviews keep me going, so please do if you want this to continue. Constructive criticism please!


	8. A Cat Named Maxima Part 2

A Cat Named Maxima: Part 2

* * *

><p>Previously, on the SuperBat from Krypton:<p>

* * *

><p>"Now, where were we?" She speed flies to Batman, who deflects her and tosses her back to the ground. Maxima gets up, "Strong one I see."<p>

"You have no idea."

"We shall see about that." Maxima grabs a crane and tosses it at Batman, but the Caped Crusader catches it and in one quick maneuver, pins Maxima down on the ground. Batman stands over her head, and finds not anger on her face, but a look of happiness.

"No one has ever lasted this long with me...No one!"

"I fight to win."

"You are...my equal!"

She pushes the crane off her, it tearing up the metal beams of the currently being constructed building, and stands up and hugs Batman, surprising him.

"This is truly the happiest day of my life!" She releases him, "Of course, now this means that you will have to marry me."

Again, Batman is surprised by this woman.

"You can't make demands of me like that."

"Why not? On my planet, I do it all the time."

"In case you haven't noticed, this is NOT your planet. Here, a true good marriage is one where the couple share the decisions, responsibilities, and sacrifices that come with marriage. And if I'm not a willing participant, you can't force me to marry you."

Maxima reaches out her hand, places it on Batman's shoulder, and says, "Watch me." Then she pinches his nerve on the base of his neck, causing him to black out and collapse. "Sooner or later, I knew you would fall for me."

The Warrior Queen of Almerac presses a spot on her waist and a swirling vortex of electricity appears. She walks into it, pulling an unconscious Batman by the cape and the two vanish.

* * *

><p>And now, the continuation:<p>

* * *

><p>1:35 pm, February 12, 1996<p>

The planet of Almerac, despite its technological advancements, still indulges in manners and ways that Earthlings might consider to be barbaric. Most notable of these manners is that fighting is still the main method used to settle all sorts of disagreements. How their civilization has managed to last for millennia after millennia and not crumble from within is anyone's guess.

It is here that the Queen Maxima hails from, and it is here that she is taking our hero, Batman.

A marketplace near the royal palace is the scene for her return. The people, dressed in robes of varying colors and design, are shopping when a light suddenly emerges in the middle of the road. Everyone turns their heads to see what this light is coming from. The light is being emitted from a ball of electricity that expands into a flat disc of energy.

Emerging from the disc is Maxima, dragging Batman, who is half awake from what Maxima zapped him with on earth.

All around the duo, the people look, gasp, and whisper in wonder, trying to understand what is happening. A man bows before Maxima and says humbly, "My lady."

She walks on with her unwilling partner towards the steps of the palace, gives a wide grin and announces, "Congratulate me, I am getting married!"

This earns more gasps from the crowd as they watch their queen to the gates of the palace. Maxima is too far up the stairs to hear the man say, "Congratulations."

Along the way, Batman slowly starts to wake up more and take notice of his surroundings. _'What is this place? Most likely it's the world Maxima comes from. The technology seems more...organic. Even the floor feels like tissue rather than stone.'_

The two finally reach the throne room. And like everything else, the door appears to be organic as well. For it resembles a little flap that regulates blood flow. It folds itself, allowing Maxima and Batman entrance. Once inside, the Warrior Queen tosses the Dark Knight onto the floor, and places her foot on his chest, and puts her fists on her hips.

The Maxima makes another announcement, as though preparing for a victory celebration, "Zazu, prepare a guest room, my betrothed needs a little preparation before we wed."

A pale woman dressed in a long neon green robe walks to Batman's side, speaking in what sounds like an emotionless British accent, "Yes, my lady." The woman has dark brown eyes and black lips, and has a body would appeal to many men, if she didn't wear clothes that hide her figure.

"What is this?" asks Batman, struggling to get up and stay awake.

"Your new home, Lover." says Maxima in a sensual voice. Then the Warrior Queen proceeds to grab Batman by the throat and pull his face close to hers. "Trust me, you will learn to love it here." Maxima then blows some of her breath onto Batman, and it has a bizarre affect on the Dark Knight. It knocks him out cold.

* * *

><p>9:57 pm, February 12, 1996<p>

We find the Dark Knight in a strange position. Not only is he on an alien planet where he's being held against his will and being forced into a marriage with a beautiful Warrior Queen, but he's also in what appears to be an organic tissue-like bed, with his mask and suit off to the side of the bed. In the bed, he is half-naked with a pair of shorts on and waking up. The room, while still being organic, has lights emitting from orbs in the walls.

"Ugh..." He observes his surroundings, this time nothing dragging him or interrupting his focus. 'An organic room?' Bruce looks at himself and then finds his suit beside the bed. Just as he reaches for it, he hears a familiar feminine voice on the other side of the room. This time it's laced with a large quantity of sensuality.

"Do not get dressed yet, Lover." Bruce turns to see Maxima, no longer wearing the organic armor, and dressed in a two-piece undergarment with a see-through, green nightgown, all of which left nothing to the imagination. "The wedding is not until tomorrow. Tonight, we enjoy ourselves."

Maxima's beauty is statuesque in nature, almost as though someone carved her body to perfection. Her hair flows from her head without a curl and with perfect skin as well. All in all, Maxima, the Warrior Queen of Almerac, is a vision of physical beauty that human women can only dream of becoming.

Bruce finds himself torn on the inside. A part of him wants to give in to Maxima's advances, but a majority of him knows he shouldn't. The part of him that is Batman says that he should stay with his mission and not let anyone in who would interfere with it. 'Maxima is a distraction, no doubt about it. But, perhaps I can play this situation to my benefit. I need to get back to Earth, and maybe she can help.'

"How did you get me here?" Bruce asks.

"Oh, that was a simple matter of a Zeta Tube." says Maxima in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Zeta Tube?"

"Do you not have those on your world?"

"Right now, teleportation technology is only theoretical. Perhaps you could show me how it works sometime?" says Bruce, not wanting her to know early on what he's planning.

"Yes, yes, sometime later," says Maxima impatiently, advancing toward the organic bed, "For now, however, it is time for pleasure."

"Before we do that, Maxima, I have to ask. How is it that you know my language?"

"I do not. Almeracians have a small form of telepathy that allows us to communicate with other races. Whenever someone from another species hears us speaking, it is in the language they understand."

"Now that's interesting."

Maxima lets her nightgown fall to the floor as she gets into bed and puts her arms around Bruce's neck. She then flutters her emerald eyes and puckers her lips as she leans in for the kiss.

Bruce, despite being superhuman, had been with women in the past. Since those were human women, he made sure to be extra careful. Otherwise, it would've resulted in a regrettable turn of events. This time, he is with a woman who can handle his strength.

He is in the process of sealing the kiss when the door unfolds and four guards march in along with Zazu from earlier. The guards wear similar armor to the one Maxima wore, organic with helmets resembling cat heads, dark green with golden highlights, and flowing capes behind them, and holding long spears.

Maxima, outraged at the interruption, yells, "What is the meaning of this?"

Another figure emerges from behind the five. This time another male, wearing larger armor, with deep velvet coloring and golden highlights, and more muscular. His head has no helmet and instead shows itself in all its details. Red-orange hair flowing down behind him, ending just below his shoulder blades. His face has golden skin with a pug-nose, a wide toothy grin, and slanted eyes with black sclera and yellow irises.

Maxima gave a look of shock at his appearance, "Ultraa?"

"Indeed, Maxima, my dear."

"What are you doing here? You failed to defeat me in combat and were proven unworthy to be my mate!"

"You see, my Queen, I do not give up so easily when it comes to getting things I want."

"We shall see. Guards! Arrest him at once!" The guards instead turn their spears to Maxima. "What?"

Still grinning his sadistic smile, Ultraa says, "No Maxima, I think not. Seize her, and her insect!" The guards then pull Maxima and Bruce out of the bed by their arms. Both struggle, but the guards are strong, Maxima is not wearing her armor and Bruce is not at full strength due to the zap from earlier as well as Maxima's knock out breath. Ultraa grabs the Warrior Queen by her forearm and looks at Bruce with a sneer and says, "So this is what you pick for a mate? He does not look like much."

Maxima looks over at Zazu, who is watching Ultraa with interest. "Zazu? You are part of this?" Through seething teeth she says, "You will die for this! Both of you! When the people hear of your treachery-!"

Zazu interrupts her with a casual tone, yet chastising tone, "The people are only too glad for this 'treachery'. They call it liberation."

Maxima breaks free of Ultraa's grip and tries to grab Zazu by the throat, but is grabbed by the guards, "Traitorous witch!" A guard zaps Maxima with electricity from his spear, causing her to fall to the floor on her hands and knees.

"No, my Lady. It is you who are the traitor. A Spoiled, self-interested brat, more concerned with trapping a mate than the needs of your people. Under new leadership, all of Almerac will prosper and grow." Zazu walks over to Ultraa, "Is that not true, my love?"

Ultraa leans down to kiss Zazu, and says, "I could not have said it better myself." He steps away from Zazu and walks into the hall, "Guards, send these three to the catacombs."

Shocked, Zazu attempts to walk over to Ultraa, but is blocked by the spears of the guards, "Three? Ultraa?"

Turning to face them, Ultraa says nonchalently, "Please, Zazu, do not embarass yourself. Just remember how great it was while it lasted."

"What is going on?" asks Zazu.

Bruce finally speaks, "Obviously, he used you so he could get the throne."

Maxima agrees angrily, "Obviously!"

Ultraa pulls Zazu into a kiss, backs off, and says, "Take them to the catacombs." And the three are taken away from Ultraa down the hall. Bruce's superhearing is starting to return and he hears Ultraa ask a couple guards, "So, what is there to eat around here?"

* * *

><p>10:49 pm, February 16, 1996<p>

Bruce, Maxima, Zazu and the guards have reached the entrance to the catacombs after almost an hour of being dragged there. Bruce, still not fully awake, cannot use his x-ray vision to see where they are. The door unfolds to reveal a vast, dimly lit, rocky tunnel, and connected to it are other tunnels. The guards then proceed to push the three down into the tunnel, toss down Bruce's suit, and fold the entrance again.

Bruce gets up and proceeds to put his suit on with the speed he can muster. Once Maxima gets up, however, she shouts angrily, and long, meaty lines spring from the back of her neck, and place her armor upon her. A pair of glowing elbow blades emerge from Maxima's forearms, and the Warrior Queen proceeds step towards a frightened Zazu.

"F-Forgive me, My Lady. H-He deceived me. I-I was a fool."

Maxima raises her left arm, getting ready to slice Zazu's head off, "A dead fool!"

However, Batman uses his speed and gets in between them, holding back Maxima's arm. "Hold it. You can't kill her."

"I am still Queen here! Head of the Royal House and leader of all Almerac! Descendent of the great Seleena Kai-Ehl!"

"Regardless of that, you can't go around killing anyone without forethought."'

Still wanting to kill Zazu, the Queen argues back, "As Queen, I have the power to do as I please!"

"But you also have the responsibility to do what is right. As the Queen, you serve the people, not the other way around. Besides, she might be of use to us."

"How is a traitor useful?" says Maxima, still full of killer intent.

"She might have information on Ultraa that we can use against him."

Zazu lowers her head in shame, "I am sorry, but I do not. I cannot be certain that anything he said was the truth, now that I know he used me."

Maxima huffs and goes to sit down on a rock, her blades retracting back in.

"I presume these are the catacombs Ultraa spoke of?"

"Yes," says Maxima, "and we are miles underground. I used to use these ancient tunnels as a prison."

_'No wonder she's so popular.' _"So who is Ultraa anyway?"

"He is an overly powerful brute who has long sought my hand in marriage ever since we were children. That, of course could only be achieved by defeating me in combat. He lost, and has since proven unworthy. And now the coward has sneaked his way into taking the throne! Ugh!"

"Sounds like he's smarter than you give him credit for." Batman then proceeds to use his supervision to scan the tunnel. _'I'm seeing heat all around us, yet we're not burning up and the air feels cool.'_ The Dark Knight then proceeds to fly upwards to see if he can determine why he sees heat everywhere. Just as he nears the ceiling, he is suddenly electrocuted again, and falls to the floor.

Maxima looks at Batman and awkwardly tells him, "The tunnels are shielded to prevent anyone from escaping."

_'Now she tells me.'_

Zazu again attempts to apologize, "Mistress-"

"Silence, Zazu!"

Batman picks himself up and straightens his composure.

Maxima gives him a worried look and says, "We should move before the carnerite finds us."

A loud creature roar is heard and makes the tunnel tremble.

"Let me guess, that's the carnerite." says Batman dryly.

Maxima nods.

A long, tongue-like tentacle emerges from one of the tunnels and grabs Zazu. The tentacle emits electricity and zaps Zazu, knocking her out. Batman grabs a hold of the tentacle and attempts to make it release Zazu, but finds himself being electrocuted as well. The Dark Knight continues to hold his grip, even though the electricity is numbing him. Maxima launches herself into the air, elbow blades out, and slashes at the tentacle, causing it to let go of Zazu. The Warrior Queen continues to slash at the tentacle as Batman picks up the unconscious Zazu.

The tunnel then begins to rumble as another tentacle erupts from the ground.

Maxima points to an empty tunnel on the right and says, "This way!"

Batman flies with Zazu over his shoulder as he follows Maxima into the tunnel. The three of them continue through, with the tentacles following them in close pursuit. The tunnel ends with a large, circular room that connects to more tunnels, each of which have more tentacles wriggling in them. At the center of the room is a large rock formation surrounded by a floor with hieroglyphic patterns on it. Batman flies to the top of the rock with Maxima behind him and Zazu over his shoulder just as another tentacle emerges from the floor.

The Dark Knight uses his x-ray vision to see through the floor in order to find the source of the tentacles. He finds a large mouth right underneath them, but cannot find the rest of the creature's body. He looks to Maxima, "How big is this thing?"

With a worried look, she simply says, "Big!"

The large rock beneath them crumbles and the three move to the floor as the tentacles retract and the beast they're attached to erupts from beneath. The carnerite is dark brown with a hint of green coloring in its skin, and it's body is overall worm-like in appearance, with spikes on different parts of its body. The mouth has large jagged teeth that make it impossible to close. Passed the teeth are the tentacles, which are in fact the creature's tongues. There are no signs of eyes on the beast, which would make one think that it's subterranean. The overall size of the creature cannot be seen due to only its head being above the ground, but the head is enough to fill one-third of the room.

The creature's tongue/tentacles throw themselves at the trio, but the three move away in time. The tentacles rear back for another attack.

Batman places the now awake Zazu on the ground, and then tells Maxima, "We have to stun it! You be ready to strike!" Then he flies into the air and gets the tentacles to chase him. He manages to trick two of them into forming a knot. Batman attempts to grab hold of the knot, but is knocked to the ceiling by another tentacle, where he is not only shocked by the invisible force field, but also finds a generator that operates it. Falling down, Batman is caught by one of the tentacles, and the creature immediately begins to electrocute him, causing more pain and numbness. He spots Maxima using her telekinesis to lift a large boulder from the ground and ready to strike the creature.

"Maxima! Now!" he manages to shout.

The Warrior Queen then telekinetically makes the boulder smash into the carnerite just as it is about to swallow Batman. The boulder causes the carnerite so much pain that it releases Batman, who grabs the knot he made earlier and tosses it. The knot gets caught on the generator in the ceiling and electrocutes the beast. The electricity from both the generator and the carnerite proves not only to be enough to blow up the generator, but also to knock the beast out cold. As it falls, Maxima and Zazu move out of the way so it won't land on them. Batman lands to see if the two are alright, and then finds Maxima with her arms around him again.

"What a man!" Maxima says enthusiastically.

Batman pulls her off him and says sternly, "Later. Right now we've got to deal with the one who's taken your throne."

Turning serious, Maxima says with her fists clenched, "You are right! Let us take down that usurper!"

* * *

><p>12:15 am, February 17, 1996<p>

The three, after speed digging through the ground to the surface, and quickly dispatching all the guards that stood in their way, make it to the throne room entrance. The door unfolds, revealing another organic room with small orbs in the ceiling that illuminate everything. Also inside, is Ultraa, sitting on the organic throne, being fanned, fed and entertained by servant girls.

Our three heroes get his attention and he shouts to the guards, "KILL THEM!"

Maxima then makes short work of the guards using her telekinesis to knock them back. Ultraa then gets up and stretches hand out toward Maxima, and places her in a telekinetic chokehold.

"How about this time, I just eliminate you?" says Ultraa as he tightens his psychic grip on Maxima's neck.

"I think not!" says Batman, who speeds into a flying charge at Ultraa. The Dark Knight collides with the would-be Almeracian conqueror, and he flies the two outside, breaking all the walls as he does. Batman and Ultraa ultimately end up in the upper atmosphere, just as the sun is starting to rise. Ultraa telekinetically pushes himself off Batman and the two are seen flying in the skies in a stare off. Batman ponders the situation, and how to defeat him.

_'His advantage; telekinetic power. My advantage; solar power.'_ Making his move, Batman uses his speed to fly in a circle around Ultraa in order to create a strong tornado-like wind. This results in making Ultraa dizzy from trying to catch the Dark Knight with his power. So, the would-be conqueror then proceeds to get Batman the old-fashioned way, going after him. As soon as he does this though, the Dark Knight catches him off guard and sucker punches Ultraa with a punch to the face, launching him backwards. Batman speed flies ahead of him and gives him another uppercut, this time to the base of Ultraa's spine. The hit is strong enough to actually crack not only the armor that Ultraa wears, but also the bones in that area of his body as well. Ultraa shouts in pain at this, but, due to the strength of Batman's punch, is still sent hurtling upwards.

Batman is speeding toward Ultraa when the latter suddenly turns to face the former and manages to give a telekinetic chokehold. Instinctively, Batman reaches for the invisible force tightening around his throat, only to grab air.

Breathing heavily with frustration, Ultraa floats in the air and says to Batman, "You will pay for that insect! It will give me great pleasure to feel your life fade away as my power wraps around your throat."

Still struggling, Batman's anger boils as his heat vision builds up in his eyes. He looks at Ultraa and says, "No. You. WON'T!"

Then the beams of heat blast their way out of Batman's eyes and scorch Ultraa all over. The streams of heat increase as Batman unleashes it all on Ultraa. Batman stops, taking his breath, and seeing the results of his work.

Ultraa's armor is so burnt that it just falls off of him into little pieces, leaving Ultraa himself naked and burned. Though, not so burned that he can't be recognized.

Batman then proceeds to lay a series of strong punches that leaves broken bones in Ultraa's rib cage, left hand, right forearm, and finally to his jaw. With the last punch, Batman puts both his hands together and slams them onto Ultraa's chest, causing the would-be conqueror to fall to the ground at an incredibly fast rate. Once he lands, a large crater is formed, and Ultraa himself is finally knocked out from everything, drooling as well.

Batman flies down to view the scene. A crowd has gathered around the crater. They all gasp and whisper at who lies inside. Maxima comes into view, wearing full armor, and making her way through the crowd and into the crater.

Her blades fully shown, Maxima prepares to strike the unconscious Ultraa, "This time, Ultraa, it is no game. This time, I kill you!"

Annoyed, Batman says, "Maxima, no."

The Warrior Queen looks up at the Dark Knight and asks, "I...do not kill him?"

Batman shakes his head.

Pondering what to say next, Maxima says, "I...lock him up?"

Batman nods.

Maxima lifts Ultraa with her telekinesis and continues, "For a really long time!" The guards emerge from the crowd and grab Ultraa by the arms. Maxima shouts, "Zazu!"

The woman emerges from the crowd as well, and bows before Maxima, "Yes, Mistress." Zazu is expecting Maxima to kill her, but instead gets something else.

"Escort the prisoner to one of the really nasty dungeons. Preferably one with plenty of vermin in it."

Zazu gets up and smiles, "With pleasure, Mistress." With that, Zazu and the guards take Ultraa to another part of the palace. Batman follows Maxima to the throne room.

Maxima looks up at Batman, still floating in the air, poses herself prettily, and asks, "Well?"

Batman gives her a grin and says, "It's a start."

"A start? What about 'us'?"

Batman shakes his head, "You know I can't stay here Maxima. My place is in Gotham City, back on Earth."

The Warrior Queen groans in disappointment, walks toward her throne and says, "Very well, I release you from our betrothal." She sits on the throne and waves her hand saying depressed, "You are free to go." She presses a gold plate on her armor and a portal opens up. Batman is about to go through when Maxima asks him, "Are there any more at home like you?"

Without turning back, Batman answers, "No, but there's a saying on my world; 'There's someone for everyone'."

With that, the Dark Knight takes his leave through the portal and leaves behind Maxima and Almerac. Then he finds himself back at the construction site that Maxima battled him at. The sky is dark and filled with clouds. Batman hears a siren in the distance, smiles, and goes to work. "Home sweet home."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to make another chapter, but, I've been busy with other things in my life. As I said before, I intend to finish this story, and I do intend to have Ra's Al Ghul come up soon, but I feel that needs more time.<p>

As for the whole organic tech that the Almeracians have, as I said in the previous chapter, that's derived from one of my favorite animes, "Guyver: The Bio-Boosted Armor".

I hope you noticed the Seleena Kai-Ehl reference, because I figured I had to get Selina Kyle in there somehow. So, I made Maxima her descendent, so to speak.

For now, I have two possible villain fusions to try out before I do Ra's Al Ghul. And here they are:

1. Harvey Dent/Metallo

2. Riddler/Brainiac

I want to do one of them next, but, as the Joker said in "The Dark Knight", "Why should I have all the fun?" I'll leave the decision on who wants which to happen next to you. Basically, write in a review which one you like to see next. Both are happening, but I'll let you decide which comes first.

* * *

><p>Constructive criticisms please! Read and review.<p> 


End file.
